Naruto: The Overlord Great and Powerful
by MasterMind Cyrium
Summary: The Kyuubi is quickly being absorbed into Naruto. His last request was for Naruto to return to his home to tie up some loose ends. Well those loose ends included ruling a planet full of demons and fighting dozens of them off. Well no one said it'd be easy
1. Prologue

**Naruto the Overlord Great and Powerful**

**Made in colab with Bloodhound10**

**We do not own Naruto or Disgaea**

**Note:** This story takes place somewhere in between the small time skip in chapter 310 of the Naruto manga

Summary: The Kyuubi is quickly being absorbed into Naruto. His last request was for Naruto to return to his home to tie up some loose ends. Well those loose ends included ruling a planet full of demons and fighting dozens of them off. Well no one said it'd be easy.

**Blaze909:** Well thanks for choosing to read this and I hope we'll keep u all entertained for a little while. Just sayin this is my 2nd Naruto story, and my friends 1st published story here. So any constructive criticism will be appreciated. Oh and for future reference a large number of Original Characters will show up, both of my and Bloodhound's creation, and there will be a few cameo appearances by other characters from different NIS games, as is the traiditon in Disgaea games.

**Bloodhound10: **Thanks again for reading. Another note, alot of these OC's that will be seen in the future will be debuting in one of my upcoming DoA fics, so be sure to look me up every now and then if ur interested.

**Prologue:**** Headfirst into a Netherworld**

A saddened Naruto slowly drifted to sleep in his tent. He failed to bring back Sasuke **again**. Of course this would only spur the blonde haired jinchuriki to try even harder in the future, but he couldn't help but be depressed for the moment.

With thoughts floating around his head he slowly drifted to sleep…

**Naruto's Mind**

_The second Naruto fell asleep he found himself in a sewer standing in front of a large gate. It had been the same one he had been in front of mere hours ago. _

"_Why did you call me here Fox?" Naruto asked angrily. He wasn't going to use the Fox's power anymore. Instead of a roar, growl, or yell like he usually got, he only heard the sounds of painful coughs and panting. _

_10 seconds passed before something approached Naruto from the other side of the gate. Except it wasn't the overgrown fox he was accustomed to seeing- or even the cloud form he had taken on a few hours ago. _

_Standing across from Naruto was a 6'2, shorthaired blonde man. He resembled Naruto in a way, but maybe it was the 3 whisker like marks on his cheeks. He wore a magnificent black and yellow robe, but despite his regal appearance, his skin was deathly pale and he seemed to be hunched over in pain. That was when Naruto noticed the orange, fox like ears resting on top of his head. But that wasn't all- the man had 8 long fox tails that rested on the ground, and long sharp fangs coming out of his mouth._

"_The reason I called you here" The man stopped as he broke into a coughing fit that lasted for 15 seconds. He cleared his throat and began to speak again, "The reason I called you here is because we're merging to quickly."_

_Naruto blinked at the man's words. "…Who the hell are you?"_

_The man would've face palmed himself if he wasn't doubled over in pain. "I am the Kyubi."_

"_But you're not a fox!"_

"…"

_The Kyuubi pointed to his tails and then his ears, "I've taken on my humanoid form to make it easier to speak to you, brat."_

_Naruto didn't really trust the Kyuubi but nodded anyway. "Now what did you say about merging?"_

_The Kyubi nodded slowly and said "The seal the 4__th__ has placed on you is wearing down with each time you use my powers and each time someone tampers with it. We are merging."_

"_What are you saying you stupid fox?" Naruto yelled. He didn't really understand what was going on. He thought he was called here to hear the Kyubi put up a reason as to why he should use his power again._

"_This seal that keeps me inside you isn't perfect. It was designed for you to contain me and for you to have access to my powers. But that isn't the case."_

_Naruto nodded._

"_The 4__th__ was a damn good seal expert, but there are a lot of kinks and flaws in this thing. Because of those flaws and kinks, I'm merging with you."_

"_Merging with me? Wouldn't that be good in your case?"_

"_No. When I-" The Kyuubi suddenly began coughing again. "As- *cough* -As you can see it's eating away at my health. In the end you're mind will be all that remains. Our chakra and mana will combine and I doubt you'll be able to control all of my power. You can barely control 4 tails as is. You would surely lose all your sanity if you were to absorb all my power without having a way to control it. The more you use my power the quicker we merge. And with all the times the seal has been tampered with we're combining even quicker than I predicted. I've already started fading three times faster than I thought. Just look." _

_The Kyuubi's left hand shot out to the sleeve of his robe's right arm. He lifted it up to show his right arm… or lack there of._

"_Y-you're arm is missing!" Naruto yelled in surprise. _

_The Kyubi nodded. "I am fading very quickly. Most of my right arm and one of my tails have already faded."_

_Naruto and the Kyuubi stood in silence. All that could be heard was the water that was the scenery inside Naruto's mind. _

"_Why are you telling me this? Weren't you just trying to get me to use your power just like 9 hours ago?"_

_The Kyuubi nodded "That was my last chance for me to be free of this. If you used my power back then, I might've had a chance to take over your body. I'm not a being known for its patience or luck. With the rate things are going you'll either be banned from using my powers or be further taught on how to control it. Neither option is good for me."_

"_So what? You're giving up now? Is that what you wanted to tell me?"_

"_No. What I want is a favor."_

"_A favor?"_

"_I can't die like this. I want you to go to my world and overtake my position as Overlord."_

"… _You want me to what?"_

"_You heard me, Uzumaki. I want to posses your body for a moment, travel to my world, and have you take my place as Ruler of my planet."_

"…" _Naruto had no idea how to respond. Not only was this completely random, it was completely farfetched! Who would believe this? A different planet?_

"…_Please Uzumaki. This is not only for me or for you. Without me my world has no one to rule it. Eventually someone else may take it over, and come here to take over your own world. And he or she may not be alone. One day an army of demons will come here to take this world. Some of them will be just as strong as me."_

_"Is that a threat or a prediction?"_

"_THAT'S NOT THE POINT!" The Kyuubi yelled. He quickly began coughing. "All I want is to see my daughters one more time. All that stuff I just said was to get you to agree- but rest assured its possible it will happen! I found my way here, but only to be sealed inside you, you idiot! What would happen if more demons came here, looking to destroy and conquer like I did? I'm sure there aren't any people left on this world who can take on the power of an Overlord! Not to mention you'll probably be in short supply of seal masters and newborn babies when the time comes!"_

_Naruto looked at the Kyuubi. If he was telling the truth, then if he didn't agree he'd probably screw over the entire world. _

_The Kyuubi coughed and then said "I want to be sure that my world, my family, and my friends are in safe hands. You are the only one I can turn to, Uzumaki. I want to tell my children goodbye. I want to make sure of their safety." _

_Naruto looked straight into the Kyuubi's eyes. Naruto was a ninja and had to lie numerous times and was faced with dozens of liars. He was no expert interrogator, Hyuuga, or a Yamanaka, but he could tell that the Kyuubi was telling the truth. He saw it in his eyes and in his body language. There was also another nagging reason Naruto thought so. He had imagined hundreds of times what it would be like to have loyal, loving parents. From his words and the look in his eyes, Naruto could say this sounded a lot like the parental figure he always wanted._

"…_How long is this going to take?"_

"_A while. Years maybe."_

_Naruto opened his mouth to protest, but the Kyuubi cut him off. "But once we fully merge and you have control of my powers, time travel and dimension hopping isn't outside the realm of possibility. You'll come back nearly immortal with your current strength multiplied by millions."_

_Naruto stayed silent. He didn't know what to do._

"_With your current power there's no way to defeat or bring back that Uchiha boy. And even if you do use my power and we merge in this world, there's a good chance you won't be able to control my power. You may very well go insane. I have *cough* - There are people in my world who can help you control your power and teach you to use it. I just want you to trust me."_

"… _If I said yes, what would I need to do?"_

"…_ You'd have to let me posses your body in order to cross worlds and dimensions."_

"_Like hell I will!"_

"_I no longer have the power to fully posses your body. As long as you don't invoke at most 8 tails' worth of power then possession will only be temporary."_

"… _I'll think about it."_

"…_Thank you."_

_Naruto turned to go, but he stopped himself before he stepped out of the cage. "…Hey Fox. I'm just asking, but what'll happen to us when we fully merge?"_

_The Kyuubi thought about it for a second. "As you can assume, you're going to gain most of my powers. You're probably going to gain some demonic traits too. I'm not sure about the rest, but we'll probably figure it out as we go along."_

_Naruto nodded and stepped out of the Fox's cage and back into the sewer that was his mind._

**In Reality**

Naruto awoke, but not in the cold sweat, fear, or awkwardness, he always felt whenever he visited the Kyuubi, or when the Kyuubi visited him. Despite the events that played through in his mind he slowly drifted to sleep again. He'd think it over when he woke up.

Naruto awoke at around 4 AM. He spent a good hour thinking about what he was going to be getting himself into. He thought about all of the friends he'd be leaving behind. It hurt when he thought he wouldn't see Sakura, Iruka, Konohamaru, the pervy sage, or Tsunade-baasan for a long time. But then he thought of Sasuke and of Akatsuki. He needed this power. He needed to bring Sasuke back.

He could sense Yamato's presence outside by the fireplace. "I'll be back." He whispered as he looked at the shadow outside his tent. A part of him wanted to go out and tell his teammates, especially Sakura, where he'd be going. But if the Kyuubi was telling the truth then he wouldn't be gone long. Well not like they'd notice. He packed what he had with him at the time and said "Kyuubi. Alright, let's go."

Yamato was frying some eggs when he felt a sudden spike in demonic chakra. He quickly turned to Naruto's tent. "NARUTO!" He yelled as he ran to the tent. But by the time he opened the tent's flap, the boy and all of his belongings were gone. All that was left was a note attached to the tent flap that read 'Be back soon- Naruto'.

**END**


	2. A New Life

**Naruto the Overlord Great and Powerful**

**Made in colab with Bloodhound10**

**We do not own Naruto or Disgaea**

**Notes:** **This story takes place somewhere in between the small time skip in chapter 310 of the Naruto manga**

"Blarg": Dialogue

**Blarg: Added for emphasis**

_Blarg: Added for emphasis_

**"Blarg": Kyubi speech**

**_"Blarg": Kyubi's thoughts_**

_"Blarg": Thoughts/ Naruto's diaologue/thoughts in his mindscape._

**Summary:** The Kyuubi is quickly being absorbed into Naruto. His last request was for Naruto to return to his home to tie up some loose ends. Well those loose ends included ruling a planet full of demons and fighting dozens of them off. Well no one said it'd be easy.

**Chapter 1:**** A New Life**

"_Kyuubi. Alright, let's go."_

That was all Naruto remembered saying before blacking out.

**Naruto's Mind**

"_**Brat, are you awake?"**_

"_K-kyuubi? Where am I?"_

"_**Look around. You're in your mind. Don't worry, we made it here safely."**_

_Naruto rubbed his eyes and saw he was sitting in front of the Kyuubi's cage. It seemed normal… except the Kyuubi wasn't in it. _

"_Oi! Kyuubi where are you?"_

"_**Controlling your body, Uzumaki. Please keep quiet- it is rather annoying to talk to you while controlling your body. It is more difficult than I thought."**_

"_Hey! How do I know what's really happening?!"_

_Naruto heard the Kyuubi sigh._

"_**Meditate. Concentrate on seeing and hearing with your mind. You'll be able to see and hear everything as I did when I was trapped inside you."**_

_Naruto nodded and started to concentrate. Suddenly a field of grass filled his view and the sound of the wind blowing filled his ears._

**In Reality**

Naruto's body was standing above a tall hill in the Kyuubi's Netherworld. It was a lot more… nicer than most other Netherworlds. Fox demons were a lot more caring about the environment and other things regular demons would find trivial.

Sure it had its share of volcanoes, graveyards, lava seas, haunted houses, desolate caverns, canyons, and caves, but this place was really… pleasant. Maybe it was the abundance of environmentally friendly demons but it didn't really matter. **This** is how the Kyuubi remembered his Netherworld.

Naruto's body breathed in a large amount of fresh air before it started walking in a random direction with a big smile on its face.

Not even 5 steps from where he originated the Kyuubi looked around in confusion. "…Where the hell is my castle?"

**Meanwhile…**

Two figures slowly made their way on the path that lead to the Kyuubi's castle. One walked with his hands behind his head taking long, slow strides. He stood at about 5' 9" and had messy jet black hair. He had a red left eye and the right was covered in a black eye patch. He wore an open black jacket, black jeans, and black boots with fingerless gloves. He had a bisento with a red shaft strapped to his back.

His companion walked a few paces behind him. He was a little shorter than the man in front of him, standing at 5'6". He had spiky hair that was white with streaks of black and sky blue eyes. He wore a white hooded sweatshirt over a black t-shirt with black pants and shoes. Two katana were on his back. On the back of both men was a crest of two oppositely facing crescent moons joined at the backs. In the middle of both crescents were diamonds facing outward, and at the top and bottom of the joined area stood two more diamonds. They made their way down the path as the man in front hummed a lively tune.

"So it's been a month already huh? Did Jun-san and Ippo-san report anything odd about the castle?" chimed in the one bringing in the rear.

"No, nothing out of the ordinary. It's always pretty quiet at that place," replied the man in front.

"How much farther? I haven't been there in a quite some time. I wonder how much has changed."

"Not much further. Can't wait till we get there though. I wonder how Ami-chan has been...," the man trailed off lost in thought," and I can't wait to eat. Nanami's domburi is to die for."

"You're just looking for an excuse to drink sake aren't you, Akira-san?"

"Itsuki, I don't need an excuse to drink, I even have a portion of their sake supply sectioned off for me. They build it up 'till I go back," Akira said with a chuckle. Soon he began to think of how much sake must be waiting for him within the castle. Behind him his younger companion was shaking his head with embarrassment.

Suddenly Itsuki felt a slight surge of power. He shrugged it off as nothing and continued walking. He kept walking, but the power pulsated again, this time a little bit stronger, causing him to stop in his tracks. What puzzled him was that this power felt _familiar_.

Ahead of him Akira realized that Itsuki had fallen behind. "Oi, Ikki, hurry up. Watcha' standing there for?" he called back.

"Didn't you feel it?" Ikki asked.

"Feel what? … Wait a second."

"It's subtle- but it's definitely powerful." Ikki said, his regular easygoingness replaced with a serious expression.

Akira nodded and the two ran toward the direction of the radiating power.

As they got closer Ikki started sniffing the air. He smelled something strong, yet very familiar… But it smelt like it was mixed with someone else's scent.

"Akira-san, do you smell that?"

Akira sniffed the air for a short time. "Smell what? The sake?"

Itsuki looked back with a flustered expression. "No! Not the sake," He sniffed for a minute longer before he opened his eyes wide and a large grin was plastered on his face, "Akira-san, he's back!"

**Meanwhile...**

Naruto sat within the depths of his mind, focusing in on what the Kyubbi was doing with his body. The Kyubbi had wandered around for several minutes, stopping occasionally to check his surroundings, and often backtracking to where he had previously been. He was clearly becoming agitated as the amount of profanities uttered seemed to increase in number every minute.

_"So...I take it your lost?"_

**"Quiet brat. It has been some time since I have been to my realm. Not everything is quite like I remembered it. We must find my castle soon. I grow tired. Getting here took more out of me then I thought it would."**

_"Why don't you let me take control for a bit? Rest up and just point me in what you think is the right direction. Hopefully it won't lead us to someplace we'll be killed. I'm sure we'll find it eventually, how hard can a castle be to find?"_

**"You'd be surprised,"** grumbled the Kyubbi. **"Perhaps you are right. I just hope we find the castle before someone or something finds us first."**

With that Naruto opened his eyes and he was no longer sitting inside his mind, but standing on a great grassy field. He looked around himself and could tell that this was not going to be an easy journey. He took off in a random direction deciding it was best to get moving rather than just sit there as easy prey for whatever lived in such a place.

**Meanwhile...**

The two companions from earlier made their way through the landscape with amazing speed. Itsuki was focused on reaching the source of the smell he encountered a few minutes earlier, the scent of the Kyuubi. Suddenly the smell became much weaker and the surge of energy felt from the sudden appearance of the Kyuubi grew weaker.

"Ikki, I know you felt that. The scent is getting weaker- something must have happened to him. Let's pick up the pace", Akira said. The two raced along even faster, fearful for what may have happened to the Kyuubi. A minute later they landed upon a tree that was at the edge of a forest over-looking a filed.

They found a boy walking through the field, dressed in an orange and black jumpsuit with blonde hair that spiked in a way that seemed to defy gravity. "It smells like him... I can even feel his power coming from that kid. But that sure as hell isn't the Kyuubi. Let's talk to him and figure this shit out." The two leapt from their branches and soon came to stand a few feet in front of Naruto.

Naruto suddenly saw the two people land in front of him. One looked to be in his early 20s and the other seemed to be his age. He wasn't sure of their intentions, but based on the hints he was getting from their body language and facial features they didn't seem to be hostile. But then again they both had weapons on their backs, so again he wasn't sure what they wanted. The two suddenly began to walk over towards him and he let his hand hover over his weapon pouch, ready to draw a kunai at a moment's notice. When they were within arm's reach they stopped and the older man turned his head at an angle to observe Naruto from a different view.

"Uhhh. Kyuubi-dono?" the older man spoke.

Naruto looked at him in a state of shock. "K-Kyuubi?" Naruto stuttered. "You know the Kyuubi?" he asked. _"Hey, fox, these wouldn't happen to be friends of yours, would they?"_

In Naruto's mind the Kyuubi concentrated on smelling what Naruto did. The Kyuubi's eyes shot open in excitement.

**"Can it really be them? It's been years! Naruto, these two are Akira and Itsuki. They are allies."  
**  
_"Well at least they aren't enemies."_ Snapping back to reality Naruto looked between the two. "Akira? Itsuki?" At hearing their names the two lit up.

"I am not the Kyubbi. I'm Uzumaki Naruto the… uh… the Kyuubi's container. He was sealed inside of me when-", Naruto began to explain but before he was able to speak more he was cut off by an outburst from the two.

"NANI?! He was sealed inside of you? How could this happen to the Lord Kyubbi!?" Itsuki began to panic.

"Hey if he's in there let's get him out", Akira said as he pulled his bisento of his back. He twirled it over his head a few times before bringing the weapon in front of himself. "You think he'll come out if we gut 'em like a fish?" This was followed by creepy laugh.

_"Woah, Kyubbi, I thought you said they were friends? This guy wants to slice open my stomach!!" _Naruto yelled in his mind.

**"Quick hand control to me! I'll speak to them!"** Akira raised his weapon over his head and began to bring it down when suddenly he felt a large burst of power and heard a thunderous voice boom out, **"Stop this right now you idiotic fool!"**

The blade stopped inches from Naruto's throat as Akira and Itsuki looked at the Naruto in astonishment. Both of them quickly dropped to their knees in front of him with their heads bowed. "I apologize, Kyuubi-dono. I was just trying to set you free." Akira said nervously.

"**It's fine. Just escort me back to the castle."**

The two nodded and got back on their feet. "As you wish Kyuubi-dono."

The Kyuubi smiled as he accompanied the two to the castle.

The Kyuubi's happiness didn't last long. He was getting bombarded with random questions from the two demons. Then he had to go and explain and relive the embarrassing story of how he came to be sealed into the kid in the first place.

"Excuse me, Kyuubi-dono, but that doesn't answer why you're here." Akira said.

"Yeah! Did you overpower that Naruto kid or something?" Ikki asked happily.

"_**Tch. Here comes the hard part…"**_ The Kyuubi thought, _**"How am I going to explain to them I'm dying?"**_

"**No Ikki… That is not the case." **

"Hmm? Then what happened Kyuubi-dono?"

The Kyuubi took a deep breath. It wasn't easy to tell loyal vassals and friends you were going to die. **"…I'm merging with this human. Anywhere from now to 8 months I'll disappear forever." **

The Kyuubi kept on walking, but the other two demons stopped.

"You're joking, right Kyuubi-dono?" Ikki laughed nervously.

"**Afraid I'm not, Itsuki." **The Kyuubi said. He stopped and turned around to look at the two demons.

Ikki was… well just how the Kyuubi expected, a nervous wreck. Akira on the other hand…

"Oh, is that all?" the demon said with a smile.

"**Is that all?!"**

"Well we thought you were dead to begin with, Kyuubi-dono! At least we got to see you one more time. Now C'mon, if you're gonna disappear like you say you are, won't you want to spend as much time with Ami and Miyu as you can?" Akira said. He quickly began walking at an accelerated pace, quickly passing by the Kyuubi.

This however was just a strong face put up by the young demon. He didn't want to worry his lord or his friend by showing weakness. He began whistling a happy tune as he led the way to the castle.

* * *

An awkward silence fell upon the three as they made their way to the castle. Even Naruto didn't say anything within the recesses of his own mind.

Time passed and within the hour the 3 made it to the castle. As the 3 saw it in the distance, the Kyuubi smiled. The castle was really magnificent. It was a tall, brick castle that stood tall above the mountains and hills surrounding it. It had numerous towers and had a mysterious and evil look to it.

"**It's nice to see the castle in one piece."**

Ikki and Akira laughed nervously as they started to walk more slowly until they were about a good 50 paces behind the Kyuubi.

The Kyuubi was as excited as a fox trapped inside a 16 year old could be… until he got a closer look at his home.

As the Kyuubi looked at the exterior of the castle his left eye began to twitch terribly. The Castle's outer wall had been crumbled, numerous places in the walls had large holes in them, and dozens of towers had been destroyed. Graffiti littered the walls of the castle and toilet paper was hanging from all the lower towers and walls of the castle. One piece of graffiti read in big bold letters **'KYUUBI SUX BALLZ'**

The Kyuubi made an exact 180-degree turn to face the two demons, both of which had decided to hide behind a large boulder.

"**THE HELL DID YOU TO MY CASTLE?!?!?"**

**END**


	3. Cobalt

**Naruto the Overlord Great and Powerful**

**Made in colab with Bloodhound10**

We do not own Naruto or Disgaea

**Note:** This story takes place somewhere in between the small time skip in chapter 310 of the Naruto manga

Summary: The Kyuubi is quickly being absorbed into Naruto. His last request was for Naruto to return to his home to tie up some loose ends. Well those loose ends included ruling a planet full of demons and fighting dozens of them off. Well no one said it'd be easy.

**Chapter 2:**** Cobalt**

"**You have 10 seconds to tell me what the fuck happened to my castle or Babylon help me I'll kill you, skin you, hang your pelt on what ever is left on the wall over the fireplace, wait for you to reincarnate as a prinny and make you my personal grenade for all eternity!" **The Kyuubi yelled as he angrily dangled a crying Itsuki by the back of his shirt over a very, very tall tree.

"IT WASN'T ME!!!"

"Hey Kyubi-dono, want me to hold him for a bit? That looks fun", Akira said with a chuckle.

The Kyubi shot a look at Akira and he quickly stopped his laughing. He turned his attention back to Itsuki and began to shake the terrified demon. _"Jeez fox, are you this friendly with everyone you meet?" _Naruto joked from within his mind. The Kyubi ignored this comment and continued to shake the demon in his hand.

Akira slowly walked his way over to the Kyubi with his hands in his pants pockets. "Y'know we had nothing to do with this. When you disappeared all of those years ago we waited for you to come back. Everyone else kinda just left… well that or tried to kill us. We were able to fight them off but as you can see it still took a beating. Who we didn't kill stole from your treasury and took off. The only people that are still here are Nanami, Hudson, and Mia." Akira told the Kyubi. He then released Itsuki and let what he just heard sink in.

"_What jackasses."_ Naruto said in his mind, _"Hey Fox. Didn't we come here to see your kids?"_

The Kyubi's eyes shot wide open and he quickly asked **"What about Miyu and Ami?"**

"T-they're both fine Kyubi-dono. Akira and I were just on our way to guard them for the next month when we ran into you", Itsuki spoke.

The Kyubi nodded and walked towards the castle.

"Why was I the one he dangled from a tree? You have a higher rank, shouldn't you have to answer to him?" Itsuki complained pointing at Akira.

"Hmm. Guess not".

* * *

Akira and Ikki led the Kyubi into his home, to find that the inside looked even worse than the outside.

"**You guys couldn't bother cleaning up?"** The Kyubi asked as he sighed sadly as he remembered what his castle used to look like.

"Sorry, Kyubi-dono. After the Prinnies rebelled we had no one to clean up this place. We can barely keep the throne room, study, kitchen, and dining room clean anymore." Akira said as he downed a bottle of sake.

"…Where the hell did that come from, Akira-san?" Itsuki said with a puzzled look on his face.

"A secret stash by the entrance."

"Well...that explains it. But is it really a good time to start drinking?"

"There's never a time to not be drinking", Akira said as he killed the rest of it.

"It's only about eleven".

"Damn, I'm behind schedule", came the reply.

Itsuki could only sigh and shake his head. The three made their way to the throne room to find a lone zombie sweeping up dust with a broom.

"Hey Hudson-san! We have a surprise for you!" Ikki said happily.

"I know, Ikki. I felt his presence many miles away." The zombie said as he put away his broom. He limped his way over to the Kyuubi and bowed. "My lord."

The fox looked happily at the zombie. The zombie looked like your generic zombie, except that his skin was pitch black, his eyes were an eerie yellow, his hair was blue, and he was wearing a suit.

"**Rise, Hudson. You are the only vassal that need not bow before me."** The Kyuubi said.

"You've said that to me a thousand times, but I never remember. Must be getting' old." The zombie said slowly. The zombie, now known as Hudson, took a good long look at the Kyuubi, or rather Naruto.

"Excuse me for saying, my Lord, but you look different. Did you lose weight?"

The Fox laughed at his old caretakers words and patted him on the back **"Go get my daughters and I shall explain."**

The zombie bowed and said "As you wish…" as he slowly stumbled off down a hallway.

**"So...this is what has befallen my castle. What a wreck. I guess things really did go to hell when I left"**, the Kyubbi grumbled.

Akira walked over to the throne and wiped a finger along an arm. He eyed the dust before brushing it off his finger and turning to face the others. "Yes, well as you know we in the Nanahara clan aren't ones for cleaning. You should see Itsuki's room." he said motioning to his younger companion who smiled sheepishly.

"We offered to bring some people over for some spring cleaning, but your daughters refused saying they wanted you to see what happened to your castle so you would have extra fuel to slaughter when you came back. Now that you're here, though, I suppose I should head back and inform Kenshin-sama of your return. He'll definitely send something to get this place back in shape. But in the meantime I just got here and I could use a good night's sleep and a bit more sake", Akira explained as he opened up another bottle of sake and poured himself another cup.

**"This is great to hear. Thank you Akira"**

Just then the door to the thrown room opened and Hudson reappeared. Behind him were three girls. The first was about 5'3" and had long pink hair and red eyes. She wore a pink tank top and a tan skirt. Standing next to her was a girl that seemed to be an inch or two shorter than the other. She had short purple hair that covered her right eye while the other one shone green. Through her hair Naruto could see through the Kyubi that she wore an eye patch. She wore a short-sleeved black t-shirt and tight black jeans. Naruto couldn't help but notice that this girl had been well endowed.

Behind them both was a girl who was the same height as the second one. She had short black hair and purple eyes. She wore a yellow blouse that had several buttons undone at the top that showed off a black bra, and black shorts. The four that entered slowly made their way over to the throne.

"Here are your children my lord", Hudson said.

**"Miyu, Ami, Mia. It's so good to see all of you"**, the Kyubbi said as a smile found its way to his face. _"Hey fox I thought you said you had two daughters"_, Naruto chimed in having been quiet for so long. _**"I nearly forgot you were there. What did you manage to fall asleep in there? The two in front are my daughters, Miyu and Ami. That girl in the back is Mia. She is Miyu's personal attendant."**_

"Daddy...is it...is it really you in there?" the pink haired girl asked.

**"Yes Miyu, it's me. I see you've all been doing well." **The Kyuubi said. He could see the girl was shivering n excitement, and that she looked as if she was on the verge of tears.

The violet-haired girl tore her gaze from the floor to look up at the Kyubi. "Father...you truly are a foolish man to have something like this happen to you", she said in a melancholy manner.

The Kyubi smiled as he suddenly went up to the girls and pulled them into a tight embrace. This was just how he remembered them.

"W-what are you doing, father?!" The violet haired girl yelled in protest. It wasn't like their father to hug them or even show any form of physical affection. She could count on one hand the number of times their father had touched either of them since she was 5.

Her sister, Miyu, was much more accepting. She actually broke down in tears as she returned the hug.

"It's been...so...so long...since I've seen you", she said between sobs. The Kyubi held his daughter tight and rubbed her back.

Ami, the violet haired sister, had returned the hug too. It lasted a few more seconds before they all let go. **"I've missed you all so much…"**

The Kyubi then turned to the black haired girl, Mia. "It is wonderful to see you well Kyubi-dono." The Kyubi grabbed her shoulders and lifted her up. He then brought her in close for a hug of her own. The girl had a shocked look on her face and kept her arms at her sides, unsure if she should hug him back.

**"It is good to see you too Mia. I see you have been taking care of Miyu well."** the Kyubi said. The girl simply nodded, her face a deep shade of red, as he released her. The Kyubi smiled at the girl and but it faded as he looked at his throne.

He started to walk toward it, but at his first step, he stumbled fell forward.

"Gotcha' Kyubi-dono." Ikki said as he grabbed the Kyubi's arm before he collapsed.

The Kyubi regained his posture and looked at the 5 others in the room and said. **"Tch. I'm reaching the limits of my power. Getting here has taken a lot out of me. I must rest for some time. I am going to let this boy out. I will have him explain what has happened to me."** the Kyubi spoke. He walked over to his daughters and Mia and gave them all a large hug. **"I love you, my daughters…" **The Kyubi said as his eyes faded from red to blue. Naruto was now in control of his body and still had his arms wrapped around 3 very attractive demon girls. He let go of them, his face a very dark shade of red. "S-so how's everyone doing?"

The violet girl sniffed the air and said plainly, "He smells like an idiot."

Naruto smiled awkwardly and rubbed the back of his head. He didn't think it was the best idea to argue with the Kyuubi's daughter.

"… So what time is it?" Naruto asked awkwardly.

"It's 11:20." Ikki said as he took a look at the watch on his wrist.

"So how many hours are in a day here?"

"24 hours."

"Rrrrright…" Naruto said as he starred at his feet. Though he wasn't looking down he could feel a dozen demon eyes burrowing into him. Naruto looked up at the demons and asked "Um… Is there anyplace I can rest? If my body gets some rest it'll be better for me and Kyubi."

The zombie looked at the two Fox demon girls and they both nodded. "Follow me." The zombie said as he limped down a random hall, leaving 5 demons in the throne room alone to plot…

* * *

Naruto had been brought to a small guest room in one of the smaller towers of the castle. The room was very small, barely leaving room to walk between the single bed, a small desk and chair, and a small bookshelf.

The zombie left him there to nap and quietly walked away.

"_He doesn't seem bad. If he had any sort of feelings of killing intent or anger I'd have noticed."_ Naruto thought to himself as he threw himself onto the bed. Naruto was constantly tricked and deceived when he was a little kid growing up on the streets, and since then he'd learned quite a lot about noticing whether anyone had meant him harm or not.

But he wasn't so sure of the other ones. He felt mixed emotions from coming off the 5 demons from earlier. He didn't have much experience dealing with reading a demon's intentions, so Naruto decided to keep his guard up. He snuck a kunai out of his pouch and put it under his pillow. He threw the pouch onto the desk in the room and put his hands behind his head. Now he waited…

Mia, the black haired demon, stood silently outside Naruto's room, her hands tightly clutching a camera. She was shivering in nervousness. _"Stupid, stupid, stupid Akira!"_ She cursed in her mind

**Flashback**

"_What are we going to do about the kid?" Akira said as he downed a cup of sake. Naruto had only left the room for 10 seconds the demons were already trying to think of how to deal with him._

"_You think there's a way to free him?" Ikki asked._

"_Possibly. We'll need to see the seal first." Ami said calmly, "If Father could not break the seal or take over the boy's body by himself, I don't see any other reason as to why he'd return home than have us free him ourselves."_

"_Right… so how are we going to get a look at the seal?" Akira asked as he downed another cup of sake. _

"_Would you please, put that down, Akira-san! We need to concentrate!!" Ikki said as he reached out for the sake bottle in Akira's hands. Akira responded with a slap on the wrist. _

"_If you want me to concentrate, you should get me more of this shit!"_

_Ami ignored this and formulated a plan. "Alright. Mia, I want you to go to that boy, find the seal on his body, and take a picture of it."_

"_W-what?! Why me!?" Mia yelled as Ami handed her a camera that she seemingly pulled out of thin air. _

"_I don't see why not. It's not going to be that hard. You'll just need to find the seal on his body. It'll probably be on his stomach or his chest, so you'll have to take his shirt off. It won't be a problem; he said he was going to take a nap anyway." Ami said calmly._

"_B-but!…"_

"_Please Mia? It's for Father…" Miyu said. Mia sighed, knowing full well she couldn't argue with her mistress and her best friend. "Fine… It can't be too hard."_

* * *

"_That's what I said but this is horrible!"_ The demon girl yelled in her mind. She slowly built up enough courage to quietly open the door and walk into the room.

Naruto smiled inside his head when he heard the door creaked. He quietly sniffed the air and caught the smell of perfume. _"So it's a girl… or one of those guys has really fruity tastes in cologne."_ Naruto said in his mind.

Mia slowly stepped closer to the bed, her cheeks furiously red. Mia never really fit the description of a stereotypical demon. Most demons were devious, evil, proud, strong, angry, and had boundless stubbornness or courage … other stereotypical demons were lazy and annoying. She didn't fit into any of the stereotypes and now you see why she has this much trouble just thinking about opening up a boy's shirt.

She slowly inched forward until she was a few feet away from Naruto's sleeping form. She reached out for the zipper on his jacket and…

_**SWISH!**_

Naruto's left arm suddenly shot up and grabbed the girl, suddenly brining her closer to his body. His right arm meanwhile quickly went under his pillow and grabbed a kunai knife, which he brought within centimeters of the girl's throat as he brought her closer to him.

Mia was too shocked to react and suddenly found herself lying on top of Naruto. She blinked a few times before she noticed he had a knife to her throat and a… a hand on her butt?

It took a few seconds for Naruto to calm down. He looked at his assailant and noticed it was the short black haired girl from before. _'She's pretty cute."_ Naruto thought as he got a closer look at her face. Naruto quickly shook those thoughts off and tightened his grip on his kunai. He then felt something soft yet firm in his left hand. He gave it a quick squeeze the girl lying on top of him went "Ah!"

Was his hand on her…?

Naruto blushed as his face went red with realization. "… Well this is awkward."

**END**

The Kyuubi's Opinions on the inhabitants of his castle to Naruto:

Hudson

Race: Zombie

Personality: Hudson was the most loyal and best vassals I ever had. He is decisive, often speaks his mind in a polite manner, and knows when to shut up. He is very smart, logical, and down to earth.

Occupation: Butler and Caretaker

Relationship with the Kyubi: Oldest friend, caretaker and butler

Miyu

Race: Kitsune

Personality: My oldest daughter is hyper, eager to please, and prone to mood swings. Be cautious when dealing wit her.

Relationship with the Kyubi: Oldest daughter

Ami

Race: Kistune

Personality: Loner. She is cold, almost anti-social, devious, and almost always in a bad or pissed mood.

Relationship with the Kyubi: 2nd daughter

Akira

Race: For Naruto to find out

Personality: Drunkard.

Other Notes: Expendable

Ikki

Race: For Naruto to find out

Personality: Ikki is not like a demon at all. We believe he may be a fallen angel in disguise. He is determined to prove his strength and his worth to everyone. He almost always seems to be happy and have a smile on. He tends to overreact in extreme situations.

Mia

Race: For Naruto to find out

Personality: Like Ikki, not very demon like at all. Tends to stress over most situations. Mia is frail, shy, quiet, but has been trying to overcome those non-demonic traits of her. She is Miyu's best friend and personal attendant, and would do almost anything for her.

Relationship with Kyubi: It's as if she's my 3rd daughter.

**Please review. It makes us feel like our existence has meaning. No Joke. Seriously. Click the button and compliment our story. **


	4. Replacement

**Naruto: the Overlord Great and Powerful**

**Made in colab with Bloodhound10**

**We do not own Naruto or Disgaea**

**Note:** This story takes place somewhere in between the small time skip in chapter 310 of the Naruto manga

**Summary:** The Kyuubi is quickly being absorbed into Naruto. His last request was for Naruto to return to his home to tie up some loose ends. Well those loose ends included ruling a planet full of demons and fighting dozens of them off. Well no one said it'd be easy.

**Notes:** Yes there will be a few cameo appearances but not for a while. Thanks for reviewing!

**Chapter 3: Replacement**

"The hell are you doing!?" Mia yelled at Naruto. She completely ignored there was a knife mere centimeters from her throat and pushed herself away from the boy. She then proceeded to slap him.

"Ow!" Naruto yelled angrily as he gently shoved the girl off him, "Why were you in my room in the first place?! I thought I said I needed rest!"

"Uh…" Mia looked nervously around the room. She saw the door was still open and bolted for it. She left a very confused Naruto and Kyubi to their thoughts.

* * *

Akira and Ikki were killing time by playing Texas Hold 'em in the kitchen while Miyu and Ami were watching.

"Trips. Whatcha' got Ikki?"

"… What do you call it when you get numbers in an ascending order?"

Akira would've faced palmed himself if he hadn't noticed Ikki had been serious. "Uh… it's a straight, sorry but I take this hand Ikki."

"Awww…"

"_SCORE!!!" _Akira yelled in his mind as he greedily took most of the chips on the table.

Miyu and Ami watched with very bored expressions as Akira continued to steal Ikki's chips when Naruto walked in. His eyes were a piercing red again.

"**What did you guys try to make Mia do to Naruto in his sleep?"** He asked plainly.

"Uh… She was seduced by his good looks?" Akira asked with a shrug. This was responded to with a cutting board to the face.

"Why? What did Mia do?" Ami asked innocently. **"You know what I'm talking about. Mia's too shy to try anything like open up his shirt as randomly as she did. One of you must've put her up to it."**

"We were just trying to find a way to free you, Kyuubi-dono." Ikki said pleadingly, "Please don't get angry at us."

The Kyubi sighed and shook his head disapprovingly **"Ikki, there's no way to save me. Not without killing the boy and possibly destroying or gravely wounding me in the process. I'd rather not take that risk."  
**

Everyone in the room frowned sadly. "Is there really no way to free you father? Are you going to be stuck in that boy forever?" Miyu asked her father. The Kyubi didn't look at her eyes and said slowly **"I'm not going to be in him forever. At least not in about a few months."**

"W-what are you talking about Father?"

"**Miyu I'm dying. Or I might as well be."**

* * *

It took a good while for Miyu and Ami to soak up that information. It took even longer to get Miyu to calm down. After an awkward silence the Kyubi gave an explanation of what he wanted. Namely a mass take over of the Netherworld and that Naruto be the next Overlord. The first part of the plan didn't get any opposition at all. The 2nd part wasn't so lucky.

**Flashback**

"_But Kyubi-dono, no one could ever replace you!" Ikki said in protest._

"_Yeah! He looks real weak too! He probably couldn't hold his own against a level 10 prinny!" Akira said as he slammed his sake bottle on the table, "How the hell can a brat like that ever fill your shoes?"_

"_Does he really have what it takes to rule and conquer this world?" Ami asked calmly, "He's obviously an idiot and a weakling."_

"… _**You all do know that the boy heard everything you just said right now, right?" **The Kyubi asked with a sweatdrop._

"… _Well we sure got off on the right foot with the new boss man!" Akira said with a sarcastic smile._

"_**Don't worry. This boy has boundless potential. Sure he's naïve, stupid, weak, and extremely stubborn but he has some good points too."**_

"_Hey! Stupid fox!" Naruto yelled in his mind._

_The Kyubi ignored Naruto's comment and went on, __**"The boy has an indomitable will and spirit, a clever mind, and a talent for learning. It won't be long 'till he's counted as one of the strongest Overlords the Netherwrold has ever known."**_

_Ami looked at Naruto's body and his orange outfit._

"_I don't believe that for one second."_

* * *

Naruto was sitting on the Kyubi's throne, waiting for his daughters and Hudson the zombie. He had the Kyubi promise them to explain their current situation and teach him about the Netherworld.

"Naruto-san." A voice called out. Naruto looked over to the hallway behind the throne and saw Hudson and the Kyubi's daughters. "This way…"

Naruto nodded and got off the throne to follow them.

"Who does he think he is, sitting on Father's throne?" Ami whispered to her sister.

"He's Father's successor, Ami. We should treat him with respect." Miyu whispered pleadingly.

"We'll give him respect when he earns it."

Naruto caught up with the three and brought him into a large hallway all with portraits of… Giant foxes and men and women with fox ears and fox tails?

"Um… Hudson-san, why is this hallway full of portraits?" Naruto asked.

"These are all portraits of the former heads of the fox clan. Some preferred to have a painting of their demi-human form." Hudson answered as he limped down the hallway.

Naruto nodded. At the end of the hallway the Kyubi's portrait was on the right wall. Naruto looked closer at it and saw it was a painting of the Kyubi holding a katana in each hand. He was bloody and battered and his eye was swollen shut and standing over a small cluster of fresh corpses

"Wow. This one's pretty epic." Naruto said. The 3 turned around and saw that Naruto was looking at the Kyubi's portrait.

"This was taken after the battle royale where the Kyubi defeated everyone else who was aiming for the throne to inherit the title of Overlord. It was a tradition that the Kyubi's great grandfather established 100,000 years ago."

"Wow." Naruto said as he followed the 3 demons through another door. Naruto found himself in a room with an altar right in the middle of the room. It held a ninjato and the 2nd place was empty.

"Huh, this is pretty cool", Naruto said as he gazed at the altar.

"This is the altar that holds the two blades that were wielded by the founder of our clan. They are passed down from leader to leader. You should remember them from the picture of our Father", Ami said. "But unfortunately in one of the fights to preserve the castle the blade of the ninjato was broken off. We had it reforged but the power that once resided within has disappeared."

"… _**They what?"**_

"Damn, that must really suck," Naruto said eyeing the blade. "Hey, there's supposed to be two of them. Where's the other sword?"

"Umm, well it's shameful to say but it was stolen from us", Miyu said as she nervously played with the bottom of her skirt. "The Prinnies stole it when they rebelled 2 or 3 years ago…"

_**"… This is some sort of sick joke, right? **_The Kyubi asked from the confines of Naruto's mind. "… Is this some sort of sick joke?" Naruto asked for the Kyubi.

"We wish, Milord." Hudson said as he limped his way over to the western wall. He tapped on several stones in the wall before pressing another on inward. The wall then pushed backward and split open revealing another hallway.

"So, a secret hallway huh", Naruto said as the four began to make their way down the hallway.

"**NO! YOU GET YOUR ASS OVER THERE AND GET MY SWORDS BACK! YOU HEAR ME YOU INFERIOR-"**

Naruto smirked as he tuned the Kyubi out of his mind. They continued down the hall for several minutes in silence. Naruto became a little worried as to where they were leading him. Soon they came to a door that Hudson opened and they walked into the next room. Naruto looked around himself and saw shelves with thousands and thousands of books. "Woah, what is this place?"

"This is our father's personal study. There are about 10,000 books all about the Netherworld, the Multiverse, other Overlords, various demons, mythology, weapons, biographies, journals, and fighting styles here. And what ever smut material he's gathered throughout his lifetime. This is also were you will be staying for the rest of the day", Ami said.

"Nani? What do you mean I'm going to be staying here?" Naruto asked.

"You know nothing about our world or those who inhabit it. If you're going to be our father's successor it would be wise for you to learn as much as you can about this place."

"Man I hate reading books! Where should I start?" Naruto groaned.

"That's up to you", Miyu said with a smile. "Sayonara Naruto-san."

With those last words the three demons slammed the door shut behind Naruto. He looked around at the books that seemed to be taunting him from their places above.

As Naruto debated on which books to grab, Hudson reappeared in the room. "Lord Naruto?"

"Yes Hudson?"

"If you don't mind my opinion, I think you'd do well to read this book first." Hudson said as he limped next to Naruto. He seemed to pick out a random book and gave it to Naruto. It was very thick and had a hardbound leather cover. "I wrote this book for future use. I meant it to be a textbook and encyclopedia for the children and future heirs of the fox clan. But I think you'd do well to read from it first."

"Well, I guess I better get started somewhere", he said as he grabbed the book and sat down. "The Netherworld and the Universe, by Hudson U. Walker. Chapter one, the Netherworld and you", he read aloud. "_It's gonna be a looong day"_

"Have fun Lord Naruto."

**END**

**Bleh. Review. Again. You know you want to. **


	5. To the Prinny Mines

**Naruto the Overlord Great and Powerful**

**Made in colab with Bloodhound10**

**We do not own Naruto or Disgaea**

**Note:** This story takes place somewhere in between the small time skip in chapter 310 of the Naruto manga

**Summary:** The Kyuubi is quickly being absorbed into Naruto. His last request was for Naruto to return to his home to tie up some loose ends. Well those loose ends included ruling a planet full of demons and fighting dozens of them off. Well no one said it'd be easy.

**Other Notes:** Thanks for all the reviews guys. Now a lot of you were saying that Naruto should've used that Kage Bunshin/Shadow Clone thing to help him study. Well he can't cause he doesn't know about it yet. He actually doesn't learn about that until like chapter 315. If you're wondering why that's a problem, look like 6 or 7 lines above this.

**Chapter 4****: To the Prinny Mines**

Naruto sat in the study with an open book in front of him. Several books were stacked next to him. He was never able to get through the first five chapters of each before marking the page and grabbing another book to read. He stared down at the book in front of him fighting to keep his eyes open. The blonde haired boy had lost all track off time and wasn't sure how long he had been trapped in that room. Honestly he thought he could've been there for weeks or years. As he continued to study he heard the door open behind him and a white and black haired teen poked his head into the room and looked over at Naruto slumped over the desk.

"Naruto-san, it's time to eat. Dinner's ready," Itsuki said to Naruto. He walked over and shook the young jinchuriki who slowly turned to face him. He had a glazed look in his eye that resembled the look of the living dead that seemed to be screaming for help. "So it's that bad?"

"Believe it…", came the weary reply.

"Come on you'll feel better after a nice hot meal", Itsuki said with a smile. He left the room as Naruto slowly got up to follow him. They walked for a few minutes saying nothing, only their footsteps being heard echoing through the halls. Itsuki finally decided to break the silence when he asked "So, what'd you learn in there?"

"Too much and not enough. Those books have too much packed into them. It's hard to hold onto all this stuff"

"Yea, well I'm sure it'll get better. Some things may be easier to understand when you've been here awhile."

"Y'know when I was in there I read up on a bunch of different demons and it got me wondering. What kind of demon are you Itsuki?"

"Me?" he asked pointing to himself. "I'm a tiger demon."

"A tiger huh? That's pretty cool. What about that other guy? The drunk. And that girl too. Wait, how are you in a humanoid form if you're a tiger demon?" Naruto asked. He hadn't read anything about a Tiger demon before, but if such a thing existed it made him a bit curious.

Itsuki laughed at his comment. "Akira-san isn't a drunk. Sure he drinks as often as he can, but he can control his liquor. As for what they are you can ask them yourself."

They walked for a few more minutes before entering the dinning hall. All of the others were seated around the table with several bowls and plates of food in front of them.

"Ah, here's our noble lord now", Akira said in a mocking tone. Naruto frowned at this comment as he took a seat next to Itsuki. "So, did ya have fun down there?"

"Believe it. I had loads and loads of fun. I didn't want to leave; Itsuki had to drag me out. Please let that be my bedroom so I can be surrounded with books as much as possible", Naruto said in a sarcastic manner.

Akira laughed and downed a cup of sake. "I'm starting to like this kid."

Itsuki looked around the table and frowned. "Is Nanami-san not eating with us today?"

"No. She said she had things to do. All right everybody let's dig in." They all chimed in saying 'Itadakimasu' before filling their plates with assorted food. Naruto immediately spotted the ramen and filled up a bowl and devoured it. He quickly filled up another bowl when he heard a voice ring in his head.

**"**_**Boy, slow down your eating. You look like an animal"**_, the Kyubbi bellowed. _"Hey like you're one to talk! I can't help it fox. I'm too hungry"_, Naruto whined. _**"Look here you fool, if your going to make your stay here pleasurable at all you need to get on their good side. It's easy to tell none of them like or trust you very much",**_ the demon fox explained to him. _"Hey, that's not true. That Itsuki guy seems to like me". _The Kyubbi sighed before saying _**"He's like that with everyone. You haven't given him a reason to hate you....yet. But the others you need to work on. For starters you can stop eating like a pig!"**_ Naruto soon slowed down his eating and began to eat at a normal pace. His stomach was screaming for him to inhale what was in front of him but the Kyubbi was right. _"Now what?"_ _**"I don't know you figure it out!"**_

"So...", Naruto began nervously. All eyes immediately shot to him.

He felt uneasy with the eyes of several demons glued to him. "What have you guys been up to since I went under?"

The others continued to stare at him for a few more moments before returning to their food. Akira continued to look at him as he finished what he was chewing and said, "Well we've been thinking of what we can do to get this place on track. And we all decided on what we have to do first to rebuild…. Your kingdom", Akira said those last words with much distaste. "Take a look around you".

Naruto did as he was told and examined the room he was in. "Now tell me, what do you see?"

"… Nothing much."

"Exactly", Ami stated. "How exactly are you supposed to be the Overlord over if you have no followers?"

"So we decided that we need to rebuild your army. You're gonna need vassals, servants and a lot of other people if your want to be a successful Overlord. And money too!" Miyu said cheerily.

"How are we going to do that?" Naruto asked.

"Well we can start by finding some of your old more loyal vassals. They might be willing to come back. If not we could always enslave their asses, rob them, or we could just mess them up a bit." Akira said as he refilled his cup, "But before that I'll have to go back to my lord and see if he can't help us out any."

"Wait, I thought the Kyuubi was your lord?"

Akira shrugged and said "Well yeah, but I work for one of the clans that works for the Kyuubi."

"Ah."

Everyone continued eating when they all there was suddenly a creaking sound heard in the dining hall and everyone began to look around. Then a loud CRACK was heard as Akira's chair shattered and he landed on the floor. Miyu, Mia, Itsuki and Naruto tried their best not laugh or chuckle. Ami simply sipped her tea as Hudson went to help Akira to his feet. Ater dusting Akira off, the zombie grabbed him another chair. "Alright, maybe we should clean this place up before we bring people in here".

"Huh? You mean you want us to clean this whole castle by ourselves?" Naruto asked.

Akira laughed again before saying, "Hell no kid! We won't we be cleaning a damn thing! That's what Prinnies are for! Ami, Kyuubi-dono's katana was stolen by Prinnies right? Seems like now's a good time to get it back", Akira said with a large grin plastered on his face.

"Wait hold on a sec. Prinnies are those… penguin looking things right? The ones with the bat wings and peg legs? And those bottomless fanny packs?"

Akira confirmed this with a nod, "Yup. They're the souls of some worthless saps who lived worthless lives and are doomed to an after life of hard labor in the form of a stuff penguin until they get enough cash to reincarnate."

"Ah. Pleasant." Naruto nodded with understanding. Naruto quickly grabbed another bowl of ramen and started devouring it.

"So I guess this means we'll have to fight soon?", Itsuki asked as he filled up his plate again

"Yup. You, me, Mia, and the human will find the Prinnies, kick their asses, get back that sword, and get this castle cleaned up".

"...Can I finish my yakisoba first?"

Akira shot him an annoyed look. "Fine, but hurry it up". After the group had finished their meals they readied themselves to head out, meeting at the front gate.

As the group was setting up Ikki approached Akira. "What is it Ikki?"

Ikki gave him a questioning look and asked "Akira-san, why are we bringing Naruto-san and Mia-chan? If it were just me and you we'd be able to finish it in almost half the time!"

Akira delivered a quick smack to the top of Ikki's head. "Ow!" Ikki yelled as he rubbed his head.

"This is a good chance to see what that kid can do. And besides Mia just took up fighting the other day. Any experience and levels she can get now, the better. Now listen, when we get there I want you to hold back. Like you said this would probably be a cakewalk for us, so let's use this chance to see what Naruto can do."

Ikki nodded in understanding and walked away.

**Later…**

"The Prinnies have set up a base miles west of here. We would have gone after them but we couldn't leave the castle unattended… and honestly that one was too lazy to do anything about it untill now." Ami said. Akira listened to her as he pulled on his gloves and cringed at being referred to as 'That One'.

"All right then. We'll head that way till Ikki or Mia smell fish. We'll be back soon", he said bowing to her and her sister. He then turned to Naruto, Itsuki and Mia. "Let's hurry and get this over with quickly. I need to get some sleep and the human has more reading to do", he said getting a growl from the blonde boy.

As the four were about to leave Hudson stepped outside of the castle. "Lord Naruto, are you sure you do not require a blade or any other weapon?"

"Yeah, I have all the weapons I need right in this pouch." Naruto said as he patted his kunai and shuriken pouch, "Besides. A fist is more than enough to crush a skull." Hudson nodded and he and Ami returned to the inside of the castle. The four then set out in the direction indicated with Akira and Ikki in the lead.

As they ran Naruto spoke up and asked, "Hey, I read about dimensional gates and stuff while I was cooped up in that room. Why can't we just use one of those?"

"The gate at the castle's fried and even if it wasn't we don't have anyone who'd be able to properly use it." Akira said in a matter of fact tone.

Naruto nodded and continued running. As they were running he noticed that the girl from before, Mia, had an uncomfortable aura coming from her. If Naruto had to guess, it was probably stemming from their earlier… 'encounter'. Naruto was about to brush off the slight feelings of guilt when a familiar voice intruded into his thoughts.

"_Naruto_." The demon fox called.

"_What is it fox?"_ Naruto asked. _**"I want you to be careful with Mia. She's very important to me. I think of her as one of my daughters."**_

"_Nani?"_

"_**Do you really want me to explain the whole thing?"**_

"_Why not? It's not like any of us have spoke a word in the last 20 minutes. Entertain me!"_

"_**Have I told you that you're starting to act more like a demon?"**_

"_No. But I'll take that as a compliment." _

_**"Well it all started about-"**_

As the Kyuubi began his story a voice had cut him off. "A-Akira-san, c-can we rest for a few minutes?" The voice said.

"_Never mind, fox. Save the story for another time."_

The fox nodded in acknowledgement and grumbled something about Naruto pissing him off, but Naruto shrugged him off as the group slowed down to a halt.

"Sure, I guess we were goin' at a pretty breakneck pace. Won't do us any good if you're too tuckered out to fight when we get there." Akira said as he cracked his neck.

Mia sighed in relief and sat herself down on a large rock. Now that they weren't running she had a chance to catch her breath and look around. Running at speeds that'd make a racecar driver go 'Damn' while trying to locate something through smell wasn't exactly what anyone would call easy.

Akira frowned inside as he saw Mia panting. The demon girl had alot of work to do if she was ever going to be useful outside of the castle and on the battlefield. Akira expected to see the same thing when he glanced over to see Naruto, but he boy was as cool as a cucumber. He had 1 bead of sweat on his forehead, but other than that it looked like he could've just been on a brisk walk or something. "Well I gotta admit I'm impressed you can keep up, kid." Akira said in surprise as Naruto took a seat across from Mia.

"Heh, I'm not your average human! Believe it!"

"I wouldn't think your average human would be as stupid as you are."

Naruto let out a quiet, animalistic growl. "I can see you're already picking up on some of our lord's traits. Good for you!" Akira said in a mock praise.

Mia sighed as she ignored the argument that was unfolding in front of her. Even though she wasn't that fit to begin with, she was extremely surprised to find out that that Naruto kid was able to keep up with the 3 of them. She was even more surprised to find out he was able to run longer than she could… well she was more embarrassed then surprised. It hurt her pride as a demon a little when she admitted it to herself too.

Mia took another breath as she noticed her surroundings. As she looked around, she saw they were in a dark, forested and rocky area. It was like they were near a mountain. When Mia finally caught her breath she began sniffing, trying to catch the scent of fish or penguin. She kept on sniffing till the wind blew a faint smell of fish into her nose.

"I got something!" She said excitedly. The other three got up from their seats and Akira asked "Alright, so where are they?"

"The smell came with the wind, so probably from the North."

"You sure that it's probably the Prinnies?'

"Yeah, I'm sure. There aren't any towns or rivers nearby."

"Gotcha. C'mon, Ikki. You and me are gonna go find exactly where that smell's coming from. You two stay here and rest up a bit. We'll come and get you when we find it."

Ikki nodded in response and the two leapt into the trees.

Naruto let out a sigh of relief as he felt their chakra signatures get farther and farther away. As he sat himself down on a rock and he grabbed a ration bar from his pouch. He'd never admit it, but that run with the demons had actually taken a bit out of him. If he wanted to keep up and leave an impression on them he'd need all the energy he could get.

Naruto gave a quick chomp on the ration bar and began chewing, until he noticed the horrible taste in his mouth. He almost threw up but was able to hold it in long enough for him to be able to swallow the piece of the ration bar he bit off. _"Man I forgot this stuff tastes like salted tree bark."_ Naruto thought to himself as he reached for a water bottle in his pocket. Ration bars were a great tool. They gave you all the nutrients you'd get from a meal plus they gave you a few hours of energy without any sort of crash. The one downside was that they tasted like garbage covered in guacamole.

As Naruto gulped down his water he hadn't noticed the demon girl that was starring at him with a curious expression on her face that was sitting on a rock directly across for him. As Naruto finished washing the taste out he noticed the strange look Mia was giving him. "Oh, I didn't ask you if you wanted one!" Naruto said as he dug in his pouch for another ration bar.

Mia blinked twice and tilted her head in confusion as a ration bar landed on her lap. "It's a ration bar. You were tired right? Eat it and you'll get some energy pretty quickly. It lasts a while too."

Mia nodded thankfully and unwrapped the bar and gave a quick chomp. Only to find out that it tasted like a fried prinny.

"BLEH!" Mia went as she gagged from the horrible taste in her mouth. "W-what the hell?!" She yelled as she spit out the horrid substance from her mouth.

Meanwhile Naruto chuckled at the girl's reaction. "Y-You think this is funny!?" The demon girl yelled at Naruto. "Hahaha, sorry, sorry, think of it as revenge for earlier."

"What did I do?!"

"You tried to rape me in my sleep and then when I woke up you slapped me."

"…Oh yeah…" Mia said sheepishly as she tried to calm herself down. As she tried to contain her frustration and irritation something hit her. "Hey! Well at least I didn't use that excuse to cop a feel!"

Naruto actually blushed at that. "Hey! It's not my fault we ended up like that! It just kinda happened like that!"

Mia rolled her eyes and continued eating her ration bar, which left an awkward silence between the two. Well as awkward it could get with the constant sound of gagging and 'icks' and 'blehs'. After Mia finished her ration bar, which took a good 15 minutes of nibbling, Naruto threw her a water bottle, which Mia thankfully accepted after inspecting it and making sure it wasn't poisoned or tampered with.

As she finished downing the water bottle, Naruto felt Akira and Ikki's chakra signatures getting closer. And then suddenly the 2 had jumped from the trees and landed in front of the Naruto and Mia.

"We've found the base a few miles North in an abandoned mythril mine." Ikki said, "There are a lot of prinnies there, but they shouldn't be much of a problem."

"Alright, so I guess it's time to get going?" Naruto asked as he started to gather his things.

"Yep. Time to enslave the penguin race!" Akira said happily.

"…You're enjoying this way too much." Naruto said as he quickly took another swig of his water bottle.

"Hey. You have to enjoy what you do!"

"That and he had 5 bottles of Sake on our way there and back", Itsuki replied.

* * *

"We have an emergency dood!" A prinny yelled as he burst into a big hidden room inside of the mythril mines. The room was nothing you'd expect to be hidden inside a mine. It was a very large, elegantly decorated room. The carpet and walls were purple, and the tables, chairs, pillars, and whatnot were all made of gold. There were several doors made of solid gold which led to equally decorative rooms. Several prinnies were in the room doing whatever prinnies do.

"What kind of trouble, dood?" Another Prinny asked as he got up from his seat. "Big trouble dood! The Kyuubi's guys are here!"

All the prinnies shot up from there seats and yelled "DOOD!!!!!"

The prinnies then went into mass hysteria and panic and began running around the room like frightened retards, screaming bloody murder and sweating bullets.

As the prinnies were running around screaming, some crying for their mommies and running into walls, they didn't notice another prinny had walked into the room. He was a bit different than your regular prinny. Instead of blue he was colored a darker shade of blue that almost looked black. His eyes gave off an angry or pissed off look as he looked around the room. The prinny had what looked like a prinny sized buster sword strapped to his back, which was even bigger than himself.

He almost sighed at the insanity unfolding in front of him as he shook his head in disapproval. The prinny walked to the nearest panicking prinny grabbed it by the throat and gave it a thunderous smack, instantly shutting it up.

"Now what the hell are you all doing?!" It yelled as all the prinnies stopped what they were doing and looked at the prinny with the giant sword.

"B-boss! It's horrible, dood! The princesses' must've sent people to take us back!" A prinny said.

"Yeah, dood! I saw 2 of the guys from the castle running around outside just a few minutes ago, dood!"

"So what? You're all just gonna sit here and cry about while they drag your sorry asses back to the castle?!" The dark blue prinny asked.

"N-no, of course not, dood!"

"Good! Cuz we're not going back to that fucking castle! We're gonna fight just like we did when we escaped that damned place!"

"Right, dood!" The prinnies yelled in unison.

"Alright, start preparing. They'll be here before long!" The dark blue prinny yelled. The prinnies responded with a loud 'DOOD!' and got to work.

"As long as he's on our side we'll never lose, dood!"

"Yeah dood! If it wasn't for Zabuza we'd have never gotten out of the castle in the first place, dood!"

And with that the prinnies began fortifying themselves inside the broken down mine.

**END**


	6. Prinny Massacre

**Naruto the Overlord Great and Powerful**

**Made in colab with Bloodhound10**

**We do not own Naruto or Disgaea**

**Note:** This story takes place somewhere in between the small time skip in chapter 310 of the Naruto manga

**Summary:** The Kyuubi is quickly being absorbed into Naruto. His last request was for Naruto to return to his home to tie up some loose ends. Well those loose ends included ruling a planet full of demons and fighting dozens of them off. Well no one said it'd be easy.

**Chapter 5:**** Prinny Massacre**

"Alright, here we are." Akira said as the group approached the entrance to the mine. The mine was actually pretty big and seemed to be well kept. Several torches and candles hung from the ceiling or were attached to the sides of the mine.

"Alright, stay let's stay quiet. And be careful. Don't go punting or throwing any prinnies around, ok kid? They explode. We don't want any ceilings caving in and trapping us anywhere from 20 minutes to an eternity."

"Alright, alright. Don't worry I read up on these guys. This should be a snap."

"Ok, if your so confident, how about you take point?" Akira suggested.

Naruto nodded and said "As a matter of fact I will!" and Naruto quickly stepped in front of Akira. As the group of four made their war through the mine they noticed it was eerily quiet. "Its wayyyy too quiet. They definitely saw us coming." Naruto said quietly, "They probably have a trap up ahead."

Meanwhile several prinnies who were hiding behind a random stalactite or stalagmite… well whatever one comes up from the ground, started freaking out. "They're onto us dood!!!!!!"

"Nah it's just your imagination. Prinnies aren't the smartest of creatures y'know." Akira said with a shrug.

The prinnies in hiding sweatdropped. Part of them wanted to jump out and go crazy on them. The other part of them was going 'No! No! No! You'll get your asses handed to you!!!'

"It never hurts to be careful Akira-san." Ikki said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Ikki. They're a bunch of flightless birds! What could they **possibly **do to us?" Akira said as he downed another cup of sake, which he seemingly pulled out of nowhere.

"If you let your guard down anymore you're gonna trip over it… Akirra, why the hell are you drinking that?"

"What? You want some?"

"No… No I'm fine…" Naruto said as he mentally sighed. He was starting to question the ability of his vassals. As soon as he thought that he was suddenly broken out of his thoughts by the screams of 'GET THEM DOOD!!!' as a massive hoard of blue penguins with peg legs suddenly came charging through corridors and flying down from the ceiling.

Chaos ensued as dozens of prinnies started to attack the group. Naruto quickly formed his hands into a hand sign and yelled "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Before anyone had a chance to figure out what happened, 25 extra Naruto's popped out of nowhere and suddenly started wailing on the poor, extremely confused, flightless birds.

"Wow! Pretty cool, Naruto-san!" Ikki said as he smacked a prinny in the face with his sword. One of the Naruto clones waved in acknowledgement and continued fighting. "Ikki, tone it down a bit. C'mon let's go find a place where we can get a better view." Akira said as he pulled Ikki out of the crowd. Ikki nodded and followed Akira to a nearby catwalk to watch Naruto at work. They quietly jumped onto the catwalk and observed the fight carefully. They were quite impressed with what they saw. But then again he was fighting a group of inexperienced, obviously low leveled prinnies.

The Naruto clones were like death incarnate on the battlefield. At first the prinnies thought they had the upper hand, what with the element of surprise, the fact they outnumbered them, and the whatnot. But they soon realized how screwed they were.

"DOOOOOOOD!!!" A poor prinny yelled as he tried running away from the fight. A Naruto clone gave a demonic laugh before it jumped and ricocheted itself off the walls. The Naruto clone put a spin in his jump and was suddenly rotating at a ridiculous speed as it flew closer to the hastily retreating prinny. "DOOOOOD!!!" The prinny screamed as it was sent into the ground as the spinning clone hit it on the back of the head with the heel of its foot in mid-spin.

Meanwhile the rest of the Naruto clones were causing massive amounts of bodily and collateral damage. The Naruto clones were slamming prinnies into the ground and walls, sending them flying hundreds of feet from were they stood, and stabbing, slashing, and throwing various projectile weapons at them.

All 3 of Naruto's companions were shocked. Not only by his strength but also at his cruelty. "Maybe it's Kyuubi-sama's influence. Now that I think about it, he used to fight like that right?" Ikki suggested as he closely observed the fight.

Akira scratched his chin as he tried to remember. "Actually you're right. Now if he started laughing like a mania-"

"Mwahahahaha!" A Naruto clone laughed as it pounded a prinny into the floor.

"Yep. It's the Kyuubi's influence." Akira said amusingly as he watched a Naruto clone mount and prinny and started ground and pounding him.

"Is that really possible for that to happen, Akira-san?"

"To ground and pound a prinny? Really Ikki?"

"No not that, Akira-san! Is Naruto really starting to act like Kyubi-dono?"

"Well the boss man said he was being absorbed by the kid… Wouldn't surprise me if he started acting more like us and sprouted fox ears and a tail." Akira said as he closely watched the fight. He didn't know how much of the Kyubi's mana he absorbed so far, but apparently the boy knew how to use it. And use it well.

Meanwhile as the Naruto clones caused trauma-inducing experiences for the prinnies, Mia was actually able to get a few prinnies to herself.

"Ah!" A prinny screamed as Mia quickly slashed a random prinny's chest open. Mia wasn't like the rest of the guys back at the castle. She wasn't a fighter- she was only a maid and assistant for the last few years. She had only recently taken up the sword due to the Kyuubi's absence to be able to protect herself, and her best friend, Miyu. Despite this she was able to hold her own. Well at least against low leveled opponents like these prinnies.

"Ahhh they're too strong dood!" A prinny yelled as his eyes turned white. He quickly began running towards the exit, flailing his arms in a panic. "Oh no you don't!" Mia yelled. She put her sword's tip to the ground and put all her energy into her feet. _"Blade Rush!_" She yelled in her mind as she suddenly dashed forward at intense speeds. The retreating prinny was caught in her path and was left face first on the ground with a big, long sword wound, which slightly resembled a skid mark, on his back.

Before long the prinnies realized they hadn't a snowball's chance in hell and began attempting to retreat. Naruto and his clones didn't let that happen. The Naruto clones charged the prinnies and beat most of them senseless. Naruto was careful to keep at least two or three conscious for interrogation.

A few punches, kicks, flying kunai, and a Rasengan for good measure later, the fight was over, leaving Naruto and Mia with a few small heaps of unconscious prinnies. Naruto just shrugged as he looked at the massacre that lay before him he sighed then had his clones pick up the unconscious prinnies and threw them all into one big pile.

"Is this it? I was kind of expecting more." Naruto said with a tad bit of disappointment.

"In our defense we didn't have that long to prepare, dood." A random prinny whose body lay motionless face first on the floor managed to say.

Naruto shrugged as Akira and Ikki came up from behind him. "Good job Naruto-san! That was amazing!" Ikki said as he gave the blonde a high five, "You too, Mia-chan!"

"I still have a long way to go to be as strong as any of you." Mia said modestly as she scratched the back of her head.

"Eh. The kid ain't that strong Mia." Akira said coolly.

"Hmph. I didn't see YOU fighting any of those things! Where were you guys?!"

"Uh, well me and Ikki were fighting this really strong prinny general and his massive army. You should've seen us. We kicked their asses" Akira lied with a yawn, "Took a lot out of us."

"Rrrright. Well how come I didn't see this prinny general and his massive army?"

"Cuz you're an idiot. We were fighting like right over there."

"Really, cause I did not see you."

"Huh. Well it was a really intense battle."

"I think I would've noticed. I would've sensed the chakra signatures of you and this 'massive army of prinnies'."

"Eh. Well maybe your powers fucked up. This isn't your world y'know. Different shit in the air, man. You don't know how the mana in the air is gonna affect you."

"…Where are the bodies?"

"Huh?"

"The bodies."

"Oh… Uh…" Akira looked behind him and shrugged, "Guess they must've escaped in the 30 seconds it took to walk here and start this conversation."

"…" Naruto sighed. It was never just playing ball with these guys.

* * *

Meanwhile deeper in the mine, Prinny Zabuza was quietly meditating. He could remember when he was alive he never really did meditate before a fight, but after death he felt that he really calmed down and mellowed out a lot. Or well, he hoped. A lot of his memory was hazy, especially right before his death and his early childhood. But he remembered a lot of things. Namely his nickname 'Demon of the Mist', and exactly how he got that nickname. He remembered Haku. The young boy he raised when he found him abandoned on the street. And he remembered a kid with spikey blonde hair. The sight of him was the last thing he could remember. That and Haku's dead body. Those thoughts still haunted his dreams. Haku's motionless body, a huge spike of chakra, and the blonde haired boy…

Despite calming down a lot, Zabuza felt that a bit of his rage still existed. After death Haku and him and not been reunited. That alone should be self-explanatory.

Zabuza let out an angry sigh. "Dood!" A prinny called as it rushed into the room.

Zabuza opened his eyes and angrily asked "What is? Why are you bothering me?"

The nervous prinny began sweating as he said "Uh, the intruders beat our ambush squad, dood!"

"Meh. I wasn't expecting much anyway. I'll deal with them myself." Zabuza said. He grabbed his buster sword, which lay in the corner of the room.

As Zabuza left the room the prinny collapsed on the floor with a huge sigh of relief. "Phew! I thought he would've killed me dood!"

* * *

"I swear those prinnies were there man! They just up and disappeared!" Akira said as he downed another cup of sake.

"Ok, ok, I believe you! Now put that stuff down! How can you fight like that?!" Naruto yelled. _"Well there is Lee but…"_ Naruto shuddered. No need to be thinking about Bushy Brows right now.

"I'm just that good." Akira said quickly as he refilled his cup.

Mia giggled as she watched the two. Naruto was a pretty cool kid. Plus he could fight as well as he said he could, so he wasn't a complete arrogant idiot. That and his constant arguing with Akira was pretty entertaining. As the 2 continued to argue they got deeper and deeper into the mines, and before they knew it, they were surrounded by mist.

Naruto stopped in his tracks and stopped yelling as he noticed the mist. "Did anyone notice this before?"

"What do you mean by 'this'?" Akira asked, fully utilizing air quotes.

Naruto pointed in a random direction "THIS! THE **MIST**!" He said.

"Oh. That's been there for a while."

"…Really?'

"Naw I'm just playing." Naruto's left eye started to twitch.

"Ikki how long has this mist been around?"

Ikki mentally sighed and said "We've been walking through this for a little more than 10 minutes."

"There. We've been walking through this mist for a little more than 10 minutes."

Naruto made a mental note to kill Akira in his sleep. "And you didn't think this was strange!"

"Dude. This is a Netherworld. A planet inhabited by demons. We use prinnies as cannon ammo during war. Stranger shit has happened." Akira said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Before Naruto could angrily responded, Mia cut him off. "Akira-san, I think Naruto is right to be suspicious."

"Huh? And why is that."

"I don't think we're alone anymore."

Zabuza's eyes widened. He was well hidden about 75 more feet away from them on a catwalk. He used on of his jutsus to create the mist, and after a few years of training he thought he had perfected his technique. There was no way in hell that girl could've known he was here. Zabuza cursed in his mind and decided to wing it. He threw a shuriken down the hall and jumped away from the catwalk.

_**Whoosh Whoosh Whoosh**_

"Something's coming!" Mia yelled. She ducked and a second later a shuriken zoomed past where her head would have been.

"Wow that was close!" Ikki said, "Who could've thrown that?"

Before they had another chance to think another shuriken flew at Ikki. Ikki nimbly dodged it and drew his swords.

"_8 targets…"_

"What?! Who's there?!" Akira yelled.

"_Liver, Lungs, Spine, Clavical Vein, Neck, Brain, Kidneys, Heart…"_

Naruto took a kunai from his pouch. _"This sounds really familiar…"_ He thought.

"_Which one should I go after?"_

"Mia where is he?!" Naruto yelled. Mia's ears twitched and her nose wrinkled. "I… I don't know. I can't pick him up." Mia said. A cold sweat ran down her neck. She then found it hard to breathe. "W-what's with this killing intent?"

Naruto put his hand on Mia's shoulder, "Mia, stay back. I've felt this kind of pressure before. This guy knows what he's doing."

"_Hahaha! You got that right, boy!"_

Mia's ears twitched as that sentence was finished. Her eyes suddenly widened and she yelled "EVERYONE DUCK!!!"

The 4 dropped to the ground as a large, airborne sword came spinning through where they were all just standing. The sword then embedded itself in the nearby wall behind them with a loud thunk.

"Holy crap!" Akira yelled as his sake spilled out of his cup, "I'm going to kill you!"

"You can try." The prinny said in a haughty tone.

The 4 shot their heads toward where the sword was lodged in the wall. On the hilt a lone prinny was standing with his back to them.

Naruto was shocked. It was way to strange to be a coincidence anymore. "Holy crap! It's-"

**END**

**Omake:**

The 4 shot their heads toward where the sword was lodged in the wall. On the hilt a lone prinny was standing with his back to them.

Naruto was shocked. It was way to strange to be a coincidence anymore. "Holy crap! It's Mr. Poofy Pajama Pants!"

Suddenly the Prinny jumped off the sword and started dancing like a popular 90's rapper.

"_You can't touch this! You can't touch this! You can't touch this! You can't touch this!" _

"…" Mia's mouth was left hanging as the prinny started jumping, dancing, and spinning in ways a prinny shouldn't normally be able to.

"_My-my-my-my music hits me so hard makes me say,"oh my lord thank you for blessing me wiith a mind to rhyme and two hyped feet"_

"Where did the strobe lights come from???" Ikki yelled as the cave suddenly started flashing different colors.

"The strobe lights?! Where the hell did that prinny learn how to break dance!? And who's singing? His mouth isn't even moving!?!" Akira yelled in confusion.

"_It feels good when you know you're sown a superdope homeboy from the Oak-"_

"AHHH!!!! MAKE IT STOP!!!" Akira yelled. He grabbed his staff from his back and swung it at the prinny. The prinny suddenly started shuffling side-to-side, easily dodging Akira's blows.

"RAGH!!!" Akira swung again, but the prinny suddenly spun in place, the violent swing missing him by mere centimeters.

"_I told you homeboy. You can't touch this."_

"STOP TAUNTING ME!!!!"

"…"

"I can't believe what I'm seeing." Mia said as Akira angrily tried to chase down the amazing break dancing prinny.

Naruto shook his head in confusion, "…Don't question it."

**END**

**If you get the reference review. If you don't, review anyway. C'mon. It's Prinny Zabuza. How can you NOT?**


	7. The Demon of the Mist

**Naruto the Overlord Great and Powerful**

**Made in colab with Bloodhound10**

**We do not own Naruto or Disgaea**

**Note:** This story takes place somewhere in between the small time skip in chapter 310 of the Naruto manga

**Summary:** The Kyuubi is quickly being absorbed into Naruto. His last request was for Naruto to return to his home to tie up some loose ends. Well those loose ends included ruling a planet full of demons and fighting dozens of them off. Well no one said it'd be easy.

**Notes: **Wow someone actually got he Naruto Abridged reference in the omake! Congratulations to LaharlKage. Now for those of you wanting to see Haku, as of right now we're not planning on him appearing in the story in anything more than flashbacks. But things can change.

**Chapter 6:**** The Demon of the Mist**

"Holy crap! It's Zabuza!" Naruto yelled in sudden realization. The sword, the scowl on his face, and his taunts. They were exactly the same as the Zabuza in his world. Could that mean…

"You! You're name is Zabuza, isn't it?" Naruto asked. The prinny turned his head to look at the boy, "I don't need to tell you my name bo-"

Zabuza froze when he saw who he was talking to. It couldn't possibly be…

"Hey Zabuza! You awake in there?" The ninja called, "Don't you recognize me? It's me! Naruto Uzumaki!"

"Naruto… Uzumaki…" Zabuza repeated the name.

_I can't have you underestimating my team by calling them 'brats'. Sasuke is the leaf village's #1 rookie, Sakura is the brightest in the village, and… the other one is the show-off, hyperactive, #1 loudest ninja in the village…_

"What the fuck…" Zabuza mumbled.

"Z-Zabuza-san? Are you alright?" Naruto asked as he approached the prinny.

"No! Stay away from me!" Zabuza yelled.

"_Tazuna-san I'm sorry I'm going to leave you for a moment." A pink haired girl said. She fiddled with kunai pouch tied to her leg, and quickly pulled one out and threw the knife at Zabuza's apprentice. As expected, Haku suddenly appeared out of one of his Ice Mirrors to grab the knife in mid air. Zabuza almost cracked a smile before he saw a shuriken coming for Haku's face from the other direction. Haku noticed it too late, and was struck right in the face by the ninja tool, sending the boy flying out of his kekki genkai. Zabuza was very surprised when a smoke bomb went offa little further down the bridge, and out of the smoke came a spiky, blonde haired boy wearing a ridiculous orange outfit. "Naruto Uzumaki has finally arrived!"_

"Z-Zabuza-san?"

"It was you!" Zabuza yelled as he jumped off his sword. He glared at the ninja and dislodged his weapon from the wall.

_As Zabuza was continuing his fight with the silver haired ninja, he suddenly felt a huge spike of chakra and killer intent. 'What's this chakra… Something's not right…' Zabuza thought as he stood in the mist, 'Kakashi? … No it's too strong to be his…' Zanuza didn't realize it at the moment, but the spike of energy was caused by the blonde kid from earlier. _

"You're the one that killed Haku!" Zabuza yelled in rage.

"W-what?!" Naruto responded, "I didn't kill Haku! Don't you remember?!"

"I remember enough to be able to tell." The angry prinny said as he walked closer to the human.

Meanwhile Ikki, Akira, and Mia were watching the scene unfold in front of them wondering what they should do. "Akira-san what do we do?" Ikki asked.

Akira scratched his chin and thought for a second "This sounds kina personal. Maybe we should sit this one out."

"Akira-san? Is it possible for a prinny to retain memories of its past life?" Mia asked. It was obvious that this prinny, Zabuza, knew Naruto back in his world. But apparently there was some sort of confusion going on between the two.

"It's not unheard of. A lot of prinnies remember what they did in their last life, but that doesn't mean they won't be able to remember anything about their past life, and sometimes even if they do it might not be 100% clear."

"Ah. I guess this explains this situation pretty well." Ikki said as he watched Zabuza throw numerous projectiles at Naruto, who was running from the prinny as fast as he could.

"Ahh! Stop Zabuza-san! Try and remember!" The Blonde shinobi yelled as a senbon needle struck him in the ass.

"Yep. I think if you knew that kid long enough you'd wanna kill him regardless of whatever he did." Akira said with a chuckle.

* * *

"Alright I've had enough!" Naruto yelled as he reached a dead end in the mines. Zabuza had chased him to an isolated dead end in the mine. Naruto didn't want to hurt Zabuza but he had no choice. He pulled a senbon needle out of his left forearm and threw it at the ground. "I don't want to hurt you Zabuza!"

As Naruto finished his sentence another senbon needle flew past his head, grazing Naruto's right ear. "Oh but **I **do. Don't worry. I'll make sure to make it quick." The prinny said as it made 10 quick handsigns.

Naruto looked on in surprise, that not only was Zabuza attempting to use a jutsu, but that he was trying to do it when he didn't have hands anymore! He had wings! Or fins! Or whatever you'd call them!

The momentary shock allowed Zabuza to finish his jutsu, with speed and technique much better than what he had back when he was alive. "**Water Dragon Missle**." Seemingly out of nowhere, a dragon made of water suddenly came roaring down the passageway from where they just came.

Naruto's eyes went wide as he noticed he had no room to dodge. He braced himself for impact as the giant water dragon crashed into him. The jutsu slammed Naruto into the wall behind him, knocking the wind out of him. Which, coupled with the fact that he was being pinned to the wall by what seemed to be a never ending stream of water shaped in the for of a dragon, Naruto slowly began suffocating.

A good 20 seconds passed before the justu stopped, letting Naruto fall to the floor. Naruto was soaked from head to toe and he was gasping for breath as Zabuza came closer, sword drawn.

Zabuza sent the sword down at Naruto with amazing speed. Naruto was able to temporarily pull himself together and roll out of the way. After rolling out of the sword's way, he jumped to the side, trying to catch his breath.

Zabuza wouldn't give him much time to recover though. Zabuza threw his sword at the boy; the sword began spinning at ridiculous speeds that would've been able to lop off all but the toughest demon's head off. _"Shit!"_ Naruto cursed in his mind as he threw himself on the floor, avoiding the blade by mere centimeters.

Seeing Naruto evade his sword, Zabuza pulled out more senbon needles out of his pouch and threw it at the blonde shinobi.

"Ah!" Naruto yelled as he somehow rolled out of the way of the senbon needles before they had the chance to pierce his skin.

Zabuza let out a chuckle. "You're really good at running away, kid. Is that all you got? I could've sworn you were stronger? Where's that chakra pressure I felt at the bridge?"

Naruto finally caught his breath and let out a small laugh. "I don't think I need it to deal with you."

Zabuza frowned. Or at least would have if his facial expression allowed. But sadly prinnies were limited to one of 3 facial expressions. Their normal faces, their crying faces, and their extremely surprised or panicked faces.

As Zabuza pulled out a short sword from his pouch, Naruto made a quick hand sign. "**SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!**" He yelled. Smoke suddenly covered the whole area, forcing Zabuza to take jump back, to avoid whatever the boy had planned for him. As the smoke cleared, Zabuza found five Narutos instead of one.

"Hmph. Wasn't that hard to deal with one of you. How hard could five be?" The prinny taunted. Each of the Narutos smirked, and all 4 of the Naruto clones charged the prinny. Zabuza quickly pulled his second short swords from his fanny pack and went on the offensive. Zabuza launched himself into the air and quickly got himself into a stance. "**Prinny Barrage!**" Zabuza yelled. He quickly began slashing into the air, and with each slash a small shockwave of energy launched itself in the direction of the Naruto clones.

Each of the Naruto clones dodged Zabuza's attack easily with a few ducks, sidesteps, and jumps. As Zabuza landed, the 1st Naruto clone ran up and gave Zabuza a flying headbut. The other 3 quickly kicked Zabuza into the air. The 4th clone jumped into the air until he was about 3 feet higher in the air than Zabuza. Naruto sent a thundering heel drop into Zabuza's face. "Uzumaki Barrage!"

Zabuza was sent rocketing into the ground, creating a small, prinny shaped crater.

The Naruto clones grinned at their handiwork. They went to go pick up Zabuza's body when it suddenly disappeared in a small puff of smoke. When the smoke cleared a lit bomb with a skull painted on it was in the crater in place of Zabuza. "Oh crap!" A Naruto clone went. Before any of them had a chance to run, the bomb exploded, and all of the Naruto Clones dispelled.

A laughing Zabuza was about 20 feet away from the explosion and grinning at his handiwork. "You're not really impressing me kid. So what else-" But before Zabuza could finish his taunt, Zabuza heard Naruto running at him from behind.

Zabuza spun around to see Naruto running at him with a rasengan in hand. Zabuza attempted to jump out of the way, but his prinny body was not nearly fast enough. "**Rasengan!**" Naruto yelled as he thrust the rasengan into the center of Zabuza's chest. Zabuza was sent spinning into the wall with a thunderous crash as he slowly slipped out of consciousness…

* * *

"_You squeezed my arm until it broke." Gato said. "Heh. He's dead." The business man laughed as he kicked Haku in the head. _

"_WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! YOU BASTARD!!" Naruto yelled. Naruto started running towards Gato when Kakashi grabbed Naruto by the back of his collar. "Hey! Look at their numbers! Don't just jump in like that!"_

_Naruto struggled for a few seconds, trying to get out of Kakashi's grip, but wasn't able to. Naruto turned to Zabuza and screamed "Say something! Weren't you friends?!"_

"_Shut up kid. Haku's already dead." Zabuza responded. _

"_Don't you feel anything at all?! Weren't you two always together!?" _

"_I was used by Gato, just like how I used Haku. That's all it was. I've already said it… In the world of shinobi there are only those who use, and those who are used. We shinobi are simply tools… I have no regrets." Zabuza said quietly._

"…_Hey. Do you really mean that?" Naruto asked the assassin._

"_Stop Naruto! We aren't fighting him anymore!" Kakashi said as he tried to get a grip on Naruto again. Naruto violently ripped his arm away from Kakashi's grip and pointed at Zabuza._

"_Shut up! He's still my enemy!" Naruto yelled. Naruto then pointed at Haku's body. "He really loved you! Do you feel nothing?!" Naruto screamed. As he thought about the words they shared moments ago, Naruto couldn't help but let the tears he was holding back flow down his cheeks._

"_Do you really feel nothing?!?!"_

_Zabuza remained unmoving._

"_If I become as strong as you… Will I really become like you?!?!" Naruto screamed, "He threw his life away for you!"_

_Naruto began shaking his head violently "Without his own dream… To die as a tool… That's… That's just too sad…" At this point tears were just flowing out of his eyes and his eyes and nose were red and puffy._

_Through his blurred vision, Naruto saw a tear drop on Zabuza's feet and he could hear how shaky his voice when he spoke. "You… don't need to say any more…" _

"_Kid… it pained him to fight you. Haku didn't fight just for me… He fought for you guys too… He was too kind…" Naruto's eyes shot open as Zabuza slowly began walking toward him. "I'm glad I got to face you guys in the end… Yeah, kid. You may be right."_

_Naruto wiped away some of his tears "Huh?"_

"…_A shinobi is still human. We might not be able to become emotionless tools… I've lost…"_

_Zabuza was somehow able to rip off the bandages covering his mouth and he turned to Naruto. "Kid, lemme borrow your kunai!"_

* * *

Naruto sighed at the memory. It was probably one of the most, if not the most, bitter-sweet memory of his life. On one hand he made a few friends, saved a whole nation, and was finally treated as a hero. On the other hand, Zabuza and Haku died in such a sad way.

"Naruto-san I think we're all ready." Ikki said as he walked up to him. "Thanks Ikki." Naruto called. Naruto sighed again before getting off the boulder he was sitting on.

After the battle, Ikki and Akira somehow managed to produce a wooden wagon, which was going to be pulled by 5 prinnies they had captured. The rest of the prinnies were stuffed into a very large net and stuffed into the back.

"C'mon kid we're going!" Akira said as he pulled out a whip. Naruto nodded and got on the large wooden wagon and sat next to Mia and Zabuza's unconscious body.

"Mush!" Akira yelled as he whipped the prinnies who were pulling the wagon. The prinnies yelled 'DOOD!' and 'Why me?!" as they were forced to pull the wagon. Naruto would've said something, but honestly he was getting kind of used to stuff like this. That and he was just way to tired to care.

About 45 minutes into the ride Naruto was starting to feel pretty tired. Just when he was about to fall asleep, he noticed Zabuza was starting to wake up. Due to Naruto's complaints, they had not put the Prinny in the giant net. But for Naruto's safety they tied his arms and legs together with some rope they also seemed to magically have.

"Zabuza? Are you alright?"

The prinny rubbed its eyes and then looked at Naruto. "Hey kid." He said in a low whisper.

"Do you… do you remember everything, Zabuza-san?"

"…I think I do kid… I'm sorry I attacked you like that."

"It's fine. You didn't remember."

Zabuza sighed and turned away so he wasn't facing Naruto. "Thanks kid."

"Hmm?" Naruto asked with a tilt of his head.

Zabuza looked the boy in the eye and gave him a smile. Well he would have is his face allowed it. "I'm not a tool anymore. I finally feel like I'm human."

Naruto chuckled. "Kinda ironic."

Zabuza rolled his eyes… Well at least tried to. "_Ha Ha_…"

Naruto chuckled and tried to fall asleep.

**END**

**Blaze 909:** Thanks for reading. I know there were massive amounts of flashbacks from the manga. And now that I've read over it, maybe a little too much. But it was good enough in my mind when we wrote this chap up so I didn't bother changing a lot of it.

**Review. Review like you've never done before.**


	8. Prinny Abuse

**Naruto the Overlord Great and Powerful**

**Made in colab with Bloodhound10**

**We do not own Naruto or Disgaea**

**Note:** This story takes place somewhere in between the small time skip in chapter 310 of the Naruto manga

**Summary:** The Kyuubi is quickly being absorbed into Naruto. His last request was for Naruto to return to his home to tie up some loose ends. Well those loose ends included ruling a planet full of demons and fighting dozens of them off. Well no one said it'd be easy.

**Chapter 7: Prinny Abuse**

The group triumphantly made their way back to the castle on their Prinny cart as Akira occasionally whipped the five poor creatures pulling them along. When they finally made it, the group of four leapt from their ride and Itsuki, Mia, and Naruto made their way to the gates as Akira stood by the Prinnies.

"Ok you flightless bastards listen up. Now we all know a good deal of this damage was your handiwork", he said motioning to the castle. The Prinnies chuckled nervously and murmured to themselves. "Because of this your first job will be to clean this castle from top to bottom!"

"Oh come on dood! That's not fair! We even didn't do all of that!" one Prinny spoke up. Akira simply cracked his whip, causing the group to tremble. "Where do you want us to start dood?"

When they entered the castle they were greeted by an eager Miyu.

"I'm glad to see you guys made it back so quickly. Where are Akira and the Prinnies?" Just then the Prinny-cart was dragged in as Akira paraded in front of it.

"I think he's having a little too much fun with that", Naruto said. The others simply nodded as they watched the helpless creatures get herded like sheep. "I'm a little tired; I think I might take a nap. Hey Ikki, make sure that Zabuza is taken care of alright?"

The young demon smiled and saluted. "Yes sir, Naruto-san." With that he bounded off towards the pile of Prinnies that Akira was emptying.

Naruto started to make his way to his room when Mia called out to him, "Hey Naruto, you were really great out there."

He smiled and gave her a thumbs up. "You too, Mia."

She smiled at him when Miyu suddenly grabbed her arm and turned her around. "Mia, come with me. I have something very important to talk to you about" and she dragged away the girl before she could speak.

Naruto made his way to his room when he ran into Hudson. "Welcome back lord Naruto. I assume all went well with the Prinnies?"

"Yeah, we brought them back; Akira is dealing with them now. …Saying that out loud I realize how worried I should be for their safety."

"I will go and make sure all is going well", the zombie said with a polite bow. He began to make his way down the hall before he stopped and turned back to Naruto. "I took the liberty of making milord's bed for his return. I also brought some books up for you to look through."

"Thank you Hudson-san", he said. He quickly made his way to his room and noticed the pile of books on the dresser. It seemed like Hudson had picked some heavy reading for him to do. Naruto spread out on his bed tired. Adjusting to being in the Netherworld was taking a bit out of him. He started to lose consciousness when he heard a voice call out in his mind.

"_**Well done, boy. You brought in a work force and impressed the others somewhat. Not bad for being Overlord for a day**__."_

"_Thanks fox. Now if you don't mind I'm just gonna catch a little shut eye."_

"_**Rest up. Things are only going to get tougher."**_

With that Naruto's eyes closed and he drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

The next morning Naruto woke up to a growling in his stomach. He let out a yawn and stretched his arms. He got up, trying to rub the sleep from his eyes, looking for the kitchen. But before he could reach his destination the castle's resident Undead Servant stopped him. "Milord, your presence is requested in the throne room." Hudson said.

"Uh… Can't it wait?" Naruto groaned. "I'm sorry, lord Naruto, but Ami and Miyu said the matter was of the utmost importance."

Naruto sighed as he rubbed his growling stomach, "Alright but this better be quick."

"WHERE'S THE KATANA?!?!" Ami yelled angrily at the prinny for the umpteenth time.

"I TOLD YOU I DON'T KNOW DOOD!!!!" The Prinny yelled.

"LIAR!" Ami then delivered a thunderous backhanded smack to the poor prinny's face.

"I… sob… said I… sob sob… Oh God, Dood!" The prinny wailed as it started crying.

Naruto blinked twice then rubbed his eyes after witnessing what was happening in front of him. Ami had a prinny tied up to a wooden chair by duct tape in the center of the throne room and was harshly interrogating it, while Miyu happily, though slightly concerned for her own safety, watched. In the back he was able to see a bathtub full of water, an electric chair, and a tool chest fool of assorted hand held torture devices.

"What kind of demon calls out to God!?" Ami yelled as she smacked the prinny again. "I DON'T KNOW, DOOD!!!!!"

"Actually, Ami-chan, Prinnies aren't really demons." Miyu noted. Ami ignored that comment and continued her abuse of the poor creature.

After another smack, Ami turned her back and sighed "You'd best tell me where you hid the katana before I get serious!" Ami then quickly spun around, wielding a very large handsaw.

"…No… you wouldn't dood! I-I need my legs dood! I **need** them!" The prinny cried as he started sweating bullets.

"Well I need my father's katana… Now if you just give up and tell me where it is I won't have to do something we both won't like…" Ami said as she inched closer and closer to the prinny. "Maybe you're being too harsh on him. I'm sure if you asked him nicely he'd tell us this time!" Miyu suggested. Though she enjoyed abusing the prinnys and pointless violence as much as the next demon, this kind of seemed counter productive. Besides, what use would a legless prinny be?

"I'm sorry sis, but this guy needs to learn his lesson…" Ami said with an evil glint in her eye. Ami walked closer and lifted the handsaw above her head, like she was some sort of evil killer in a horror movie. The prinny started moving his head rapidly, trying to find someone who could help him or some way he could get of this mess as Ami came closer, and closer, evil intent glowing in her eyes.

Naruto sighed. _"I shouldn't have expected any different…"_ He thought.

"_**That's the Netherworld for you, kid."**_

Naruto calmly made his way to Ami and stole the handsaw from her before she crippled the prinny, much to the prinny's relief.

"N-Naruto! What are you doing?!" Ami yelled angrily, "Give that back! I haven't even started sawing his legs off!"

"A-Actually I think I have an easier way to handle this."

Ami crossed her arms and went Hmph. "Oh really?" She asked sarcastically.

"ZABUZA!!!" Naruto yelled as loud as he could. Naruto, Ami, Miyu, and the prinny (who was still tied to the chair) patiently waited until a black/blue prinny walked into the throne room.

"Someone call?" The prinny asked casually. "Hey Zabuza-san. What happened to the katana you guys stole when you rebelled a few years ago?"

"That? We sold it! How do you think we afforded to renovate the mine the way we did?" Zabuza asked in a matter of fact tone.

"See? Easy as-"

"_**THEY WHAT!?!?!?!?!"**_ The Kyubi yelled angrily in Naruto's mind. _"OW! Wha-What?" _Naruto yelled back.

"…Do you know who you sold it too?" Miyu asked as she jumped into the conversation.

Zabuza shrugged. "I don't know. You'll have to find the prinnies who I gave the katana too to sell. Good luck with that." Zabuza said as he walked out of the room, leaving Naruto and the Kyubi's children standing there motionless.

"_**YOU'RE JUST LETTING HIM WALK AWAY?! GO GET THAT PRINNY AND BEAT THOSE ANSWERS OUT OF HIM!!!" **_

Miyu sighed "Guess we better get to work… Ami can you go find Ikki and dump all this on him?"

"Just out of curiosity, why weren't you torturing him in the torture chamber?" Naruto asked.

"The prinny's burnt it down when they rebelled." Miyu noted. When Miyu finished her sentence, Ami's eyes lit up. "Y'know I completely forgot about that!" She yelled as she pulled out the hand saw again.

The prinny's right eye twitched in fright. "Thanks for reminding her dood!" It yelled at Naruto.

**_"GIVE ME BACK MY KATANAAAAA!!!!"_** The Kyubi cried in Naruto's mind.

Naruto sighed and blocked out the Kyubi's threats, yells screams, and the sounds of torture coming from the throne room as he ran out of it. He _really_ needed some ramen.

* * *

Naruto wandered around the castle, his stomach angrily growling as he tried to find the kitchen until he heard someone yelling. Wanting directions to food he made his way to the source of the noise. He soon came to a balcony where Akira was shouting orders at Prinnies through a megaphone.

"SCRUB OFF THAT PAINT YOU LAZY BUMS. HEY! I SEE YOU OVER THERE. STOP SLACKING!" Prinnies scrambled about trying to meet the demons commands. Akira grinned as he watched them run about when he noticed Naruto making his way over. "Oi, how ya doin' kid?"

"Fine. Hey do you really need to shout so much? Its too early for all that noise."

"Well it's the only thing that will make these Prinnies work." He turned back to watch the work being done. "YOU THERE! I DIDN'T GIVE YOU PERMISSION TO REST."

Naruto covered his ears as Akira barked out orders. "Y'know they might be more productive if you were nicer to them."

Akira turned to him and glared for a minute. There was an awkward silence and Naruto shuffled a bit in place. "What the _fuck _are you talking about kid?"

At that moment Zabuza came waltzing onto the balcony carrying a lawn chair and wearing a pair of overly large sunglasses, catching the two by complete surprise. They both stared in bewilderment as he opened up his chair and hoped in it lying out in the sun.

Both of them stood there awkwardly, not really knowing what to say or do. After a minute Akira spoke up and asked "…What the hell do you think you're doing, Prinny?"

"What does it look like? I'm relaxing you idiot."

"I can see that you prick. Maybe I should get to the point. Why the hell aren't you down there working with those other peg legged-freaks?"

Zabuza chuckled before saying, "I'm Zabuza, Demon of the Hidden Mist. I _do not_ perfume such menial tasks."

Akira walked over to the prinny and looked him in the eyes through the prinny's sunglasses. "Correction. You _were_ Zabuza, Demon of the who the hell cares! Now you're Zabuza, a sad excuse for a plush doll. Now get your feathered ass down there before I make you the first ever Prinny contortionist."

Zabuza jumped off his chair wielding his giant blade. "What'd you say?!", he growled. He swung the blade as Akira turned to the side to avoid the blow. He grabbed the dull edge of the sword and pulled it from Zabuza's grip. He tossed it down the hall, and shot a cocky smirk at the small penguin. Zabuza growled and charged Akira. Akira smirked as he put a hand on Zabuza's head, effectively keeping him away as the once feared shinobi flailed about.

Naruto was going to yell at first, but it just seemed too funny. Was he really almost killed by this guy 3 or 4 years ago? He seemed so harmless now! After a minute of laughing on the inside Naruto yelled "Will the two of you knock it off?!"

"Give Zabuza a break. He's been through a lot."

Akira shrugged and let go of his foe, letting him fall face first into the floor. The Prinny quickly hopped back to his feet and sent a death glare up at demon.

Akira ignored the glare and went back to Naruto, "So kid, what are your plans for today? How we expanding now?"

Naruto looked back at him puzzled. "Me?" he asked pointing to himself. "I thought you were coming up with all the plans."

"Y'know if you're going to be a leader it might help if you, oh I don't know, _LEAD_ your forces for once. Call me old fashioned, but that's how I remember things being done."

Naruto pouted and looked back at the irritating man. "Hey I don't know a damned thing about this place. And you're the great and powerful Akira", he said sarcastically, "I figured you would have thought of something."

Akira put a hand under his chin and began to think ponder. "Well now that you mention it I do have one plan in mind. Aggressive expansion!" Akira said slamming a fist into an open palm.

Zabuza, who had lain back down in his chair immediately sat up at the mention of the words 'aggressive expansion', as if it were a conditioned reflex. "Now you're speaking my language!"

Akira continued on with his plan. "I can see it now... First we'll march into a nearby village and claim what warriors we can. Then we'll storm a small castle taking them completely by surprise!"

"Yes, yes, yes!" Zabuza was now standing on his seat getting more excited with every word.

"We will raid, pillage, plunder! Taking all we need by force", Akira said thrusting a fist in front of him. "Hundreds will rally to your banner, engrossed by the heroic deeds of your great general, me!" Akira had produced a 4-starred General's helmet from seemingly nowhere and was wearing it on his head. He eyes became flames as he rambled on. Naruto stood dumbstruck from what he was witnessing. "All those in the Netherworld will soon fear our name and we will take the Netherworld by storm! There shall be none who do not recognize our name and flag on this world- no, the universe- NO!! THE WHOLE MULTIVERSE!!!!"

"YES!!!" With that Zabuza had hopped off his chair and linked his flipper with Akira's arm and the two began parading in a circle. Naruto stood silently as he watched the two continue on dancing/parading while humming some convoluted marching tune.

"…That's a horrible idea Akira-san", came a voice from down the hall. Everyone turned to see Itsuki walking toward the group.

"You're a real buzz kill. Y'know that Ikki?" Akira said ending his rant. "So tell me smart guy, you got a better idea?"

"Well of course not. But then again that isn't my job. Akira-san you should head back home and let master know that Kyubi-dono has returned. And when your there you should bring Ritsuo-san here. I'm sure he will have a plan to this place back in shape."

Akira looked at him for a moment and shrugged. "Whatever. I should leave later on today then. Alright penguin boy get to work", he said turning to Zabuza. The parading Prinny stopped short and glared at Akira. Naruto, sensing the tension rise again tried to think of a quick solution.

"Hey Akira, I have a great job for Zabuza to have."

They turned to Naruto as Akira said, "Alright kid, shoot."

"Well if you're going to be gone we need someone else to take charge of the Prinnies. They know and respect Zabuza, so why not make him a Prinny general or something."

Akira was speechless for a moment. "Huh…that's actually not too bad of an idea", he said stunned.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Maybe you're not a complete dumbass after all."

"Thanks", Naruto said rolling his eyes.

"Well if I'm gonna get goin' I should get ready", Akira said making his way down the hall. "Ikki come with me. You're gonna help me pack some sake for the trip." The young demon sighed and slowly followed his friend down the hall.

Naruto watched as they disappeared into the darkness. His stomach screamed at him, reminding him what he was doing before. He turned to leave when Zabuza called out to him. "Hey kid…thanks", he grinned as best a Prinny could. The blonde-haired boy gave him a toothy smile and continued off in his search for food.

As Naruto left, Zabuza realized that Akira had left his whip behind. He grabbed it and gave it a quick crack.

_Wh-tsh!!_

It was a nice sound…Zabuza smiled… or at least would have if he could.

"H-Hey dood. Why're you smiling like that?" A prinny went as it tried to get closer to Zabuza.

"Hey! What the hell are you all standing around for?!" Zabuza yelled as he struck the prinny who was talking to him.

_Wh-tsh! Wh-tsh!_

"Get back to work!"

"Dooooooood…" Various Prinnies went as they were forced to work. Zabuza actually chuckled as he sat back down in his lawn chair. His life in the Netherworld just improved a little.

**Later…**

After Naruto had finally made his way to the kitchen and filled his stomach, he set off roaming around the castle. He was trying to familiarize himself with his surroundings so that he could navigate the place with ease, and avoid confusion in the future. While walking he happened to stumble upon Ami's where, where she was gearing up for something.

"Yo, Ami-chan, where are you heading off too?"

The kitsune princess turned to him, her one visible emerald eye glaring at him. "First off do not call me –chan. I do not care if my father is inside of you. You're still nothing more than an idiotic human", she said flatly.

"Uhh…ok then." Naruto heard the Kyubi laughing in his head.

"And I am going to the mine where you found the Prinnies. Itsuki and the prinnies told me there was a lot of gold there and a large part of that is from us. So I will be bringing it back here."

"You're going out alone? It might be kinda dangerous out there. Who knows what might be running around. Besides, there was alota stuff down there. You're gonna need help."

"I am not as inept at fighting as my sister may be. I am more than capable of holding my own in a fight. And don't worry about the gold.", she said tying on a katana to her belt.

Akira happened to turn the corner and spot the two talking. "Ami-chan you're taking off already? Are you sure you don't want Itsuki to go with you?"

She turned to him and Naruto saw her usual stoic face had softened somewhat. "Do not worry about me Akira I will be fine. Shouldn't you have left already?"

He smiled and hauled a small pack over his shoulder. "I had to stock up on supplies for the trip."

Both Naruto and Ami shook their heads, knowing exactly what he was referring to. "I must be leaving now. I wish to bring back a good deal of the gold before nightfall." With that she darted off as Akira waved behind her.

"I should be taking off now too. It might take a while to make it back to my lord, depending on what distractions I encounter. Later kid", he said walking down the hall.

Naruto stood still for a moment before he remembered the Kyubi's advice to become friendlier with the people here. He took off down the hall calling out to Akira. "Hey, Akira, wait up."

Akira turned his head to see a blur of orange and black makes its way too him. Naruto caught up and began walking alongside him when. Without looking back at him Akira asked, "What's up kid?"

"I wanted to walk with you to the gate. Maybe we could talk a little."

"About what?"

"Well I figured if we are going to be fighting together in the future it wouldn't hurt to know more about you", he grinned.

Akira looked at him from the corner of his eye. "Alright kid, what's on your mind? Wadda ya wanna know?"

Naruto thought for a moment trying to figure out what to ask. There was quite a bit he wanted to know about the man beside him. "Well I already asked Ikki this so I wanna know what kind of demon you are."

"Who, lil' ol' me? I'm a monkey demon."

Naruto chuckled a little. "You're a what? A monkey? Wow I did not see that coming, yet it doesn't surprise me… What's poking me in the back???" Naruto asked loudly as he spun around to see… a monkey tail starring him in the face. "… Is that yours?"

Akira gave a small laugh "Sorry, couldn't resist." Akira said as his tail snuck back into his pants. "So what else do you want to know?"

Naruto stopped for a second. Aside from his race, there wasn't much else he wanted to ask about. He was good with a spear and a staff. He drank… a lot. He was mean, sarcastic, and seemed to like messing with him. Now that he thought about, he didn't really want to know that much about this guy.

"Uh… so where are you going again?"

"I'm going back to the Nanahara Clan's headquarters."

"Nanahara Clan?" Naruto asked with a tilt of his head. He was sure he read about them somewhere in the library but it escaped him at the moment… Along with 70% of everything else he read in the library. His brain was pretty close to a meltdown and all that was keeping the jinchuriki from going insane was the fact he shut out almost all of it out of his mind the night before.

"Ahuh. We've been the Overlord's right hand since the Kyubi's great, great grandfather took control of the Netherworld a few 10,000 years ago. Our headquarters is in the Forest of the Dead, which is a couple of days away. I might be gone for a while."

"Huh. Cool." Naruto noted. Akira nodded silently as they finally made their way to the gate.

"Thanks for seeing me off kid." Akira said as he broke out a bottle of sake and taking quick swig. After wiping his mouth he reached into his pocket. "Here, I've been meaning to give this to you."

Akira then threw a small, fox shaped emblem into Naruto's waiting hands. Naruto brought it closer to his face to get a better look. It was a small emblem that looked like a 9 tailed fox standing in a diamond pattern.

"What is this?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"That's this Netherworld's imperial seal. Keep that with you. It ought to give you a little stat boost when you wear it." Akira said as he started heading out.

**Obtained 'Imperial Seal'!!!!**

"…Did you hear that, Akira-san?"

"See what now?"

Naruto shook his head rapidly. Maybe all that studying was getting to him.

Akira waved good-bye and said, "See you later kid!"

Naruto waved bye as Akira walked away. After Akira was out of sight, Naruto grinned. He then started to stretch his arms. Aside from his fight with the prinnies he had no exercise or training, and he was excited to see how much stronger the fight with the prinnies made him. "Alright! Time for some training!"

"What are you doing, Naruto-san? You should be in the library!"

Naruto turned around and saw the Kyubi's oldest daughter, Miyu, standing there smiling at him. _"…Fuuuuuck."_ Naruto cursed in his mind.

**END**

**REVIEW. Now. Yes. Right now.**


	9. It has its Perks

**Naruto the Overlord Great and Powerful**

**Made in colab with Bloodhound10**

**We do not own Naruto or Disgaea**

**Note:** This story takes place somewhere in between the small time skip in chapter 310 of the Naruto manga

**Summary:** The Kyuubi is quickly being absorbed into Naruto. His last request was for Naruto to return to his home to tie up some loose ends. Well those loose ends included ruling a planet full of demons and fighting dozens of them off. Well no one said it'd be easy.

**Chapter 8:**** It has its Perks**

"Naruto-san! There you are!"

Naruto's eyes fluttered as he yawned. He rubbed his eyes and took a look around. He was in the study. _"Oh yeah. I never finished studying yesterday…" _He thought with a tired yawn.

"Why are you here, Naruto-san?" a voice called.

Naruto got up from his seat and stretched as he looked for the source of the voice, and sure enough the Kyubi's pink haired daughter was standing at the study's entrance. "Hey, Miyu-san." He said with another tired yawn, "What's up?"

"My sister is looking for you." She said happily. Naruto sighed. Ami wasn't the nicest person, and especially considering what happened last time he wasn't too excited to go and see her.

"Were you here all night, Naruto-san?" Miyu asked with a tilt of her head. Naruto shook his head in agreement "Yeah…"

He looked at the open book on the Table. It was chapter 9 of the Nether World and the Universe. It was about a bunch of the famous Overlords from the Multiverse. He was reading something about Overlord Zetta when he guesses he fell asleep. "It's nice to see you working so hard!" The demon girl said with a big smile.

"Thanks. It's nice to know that someone is appreciating all my hard work. Most of the time it feels like your avoiding me. Or trying to put me through every trauma inducing experience you can throw at me."

Miyu laughed nervously "Ha ha… We'd _never_ do _that_…"

After grabbing a quick breakfast (2 slices of toast with butter), Naruto made his way to the training ground at the back of the castle. The training ground wasn't huge, but it was nice. It was a lot like a few of the training grounds back home. The ground didn't have any grass growing on it, training posts and dummies were sprouting up at seemingly random places (Naruto ignored the fact that several prinnies, who had been tied to large sticks that were sticking up from the ground, _were_ the training dummies. Honestly he was used to it.), and there were a few trees in the background.

"Finally. Took you long enough." Ami said as Naruto walked up to her. "Today we're going to do some weapons training."

Though Naruto wanted to scream at the chance to train, he restrained himself. "Weapons training? Why would I need that? I can use kunai and shuriken fine."

"Yes, I've been told that, but we don't have access to large amounts of those like you would in your world at the moment. We're still getting back on our feet and we haven't forced a blacksmith or a merchant to work for us yet. If for whatever reason you run out of your projectiles or are forced to fight with only one arm, you're screwed. You'll be screwed if you can't use your ninjutsu and are forced to fight with projectiles." Ami said in a matter of fact tone, "We can't have that happening. So on my way back from the mines I picked these up for you."

Ami threw a gym bag onto the ground and Naruto opened it up. Inside were several different types of weapons. Ami explained the different weapon types as Naruto picked up a Desert Eagle from the bag.

As Naruto fiddled with the gun, Ikki and Mia came walking into the training ground. "Hi Ami-chan! What are you two doing?" Ikki asked happily.

"I'm trying to see what weapons the boy is good with." Ami said with a smirk as she saw the confused look on Naruto's face as he fiddled with the fire arm. Ikki sighed. That couldn't be good.

"So this is a gun? They don't have these back where I'm from." Naruto said, "So how do I hold this?"

Ikki's eyes suddenly shot wide open when he noticed how Naruto was handling the gun. "Naruto! Don't pull the tr-"

**BANG**

"MY FOOT!!!!"

As Naruto screamed and ran, well limped, in a panicked manner all over the training ground while Ikki tried to calm him down, Mia walked up to Ami. "Why did you let Naruto use the gun, Ami-san?" Mia asked.

Ami let out a small, evil laugh, "Because I knew this would happen."

Mia sweatdropped as Naruto tripped on rock and screamed in pain. "Couldn't you have bought a BB gun instead?"

"I could have but it wouldn't have been this fun."

"Holy crap there's blood everywhere!" Ikki cried as he tried to help his lord recover.

* * *

Naruto's training with the other weapons didn't turn out as well either. The axe that Ami brought for him to use was way too large and heavy. "Hey, Ami, what's with this damn thing? I can't get it to move."

"Probably because you're too much of a weakling to be able to use it. Perhaps I should have brought you a squeaky mallet."

Naruto's eye twitched. He was getting tired of the constant insults. He grabbed onto the axe firmly and pulled on it with all his might. It started to move, which caught Ami's attention. With one great heave Naruto finally lifted the weapon off the ground…and into the sky. He lost his balance, falling on his back as the axe slipped from his grip. When Naruto opened his eyes he saw several pounds of death hurtling towards him. It landed inches from his head and he breathed a sigh of relief, until he heard Ami chuckling.

"Ami, you shouldn't laugh like that. Father almost died", Miyu reprimanded her younger sibling.

"_Boy, nice to know they care about me. Why do your daughters hate me so much fox?" _Naruto thought to himself. He wasn't given an answer but instead heard the Kyuubi's laughter in his mind. _"Dying bastard."_

Naruto let out a small animalistic growl as he reached for the axe again. He wasn't going to let an inanimate object get the best of him. This time Naruto was able to lift the axe without much difficulty. He made his way to the training post (The prinny tied to a piece of wood sticking up from the ground) and lifted the axe above his head. By now the Prinny training post was sweating bullets and was trying desperately to wriggle out of the rope that was tying him to the post, but the prinny had no such luck.

"RAH!" Naruto yelled as he brought the axe down. The prinny closed his eyes- waiting for the axe to come crashing down to chop him in half to find out that Naruto completely and utterly missed.

"What the…?" Naruto asked himself. He was sure he was going to hit the training post. Naruto lifted up the Axe and again and tried to strike the post, only to end up embarrassing himself again. Naruto's left eye twitched for a second before he tried again. And again. And again.

"N-Naruto-san maybe you should stop!" Mia called as Naruto repeatedly tried to hit the training post. Key word in that sentence: **tried**. "RAH!!!" Naruto yelled as he missed again. He violently brought the axe back up, only to have the back of his hand hit him square in the face. Naruto fell back and landed on his ass with a thud.

"You ok Naruto-san?" Itsuki asked walking over to him.

"Yeah I'm fine Ikki. At least _you_ care about me."

"Good, because you have more training to do", he said smiling holding a spear. Naruto groaned as he was ignored. He got up taking the spear as Itsuki hopped away. Deciding he was off to a good start, since he was able to hold it, Naruto felt more confident about using this weapon. His swings and thrusts were quick, precise and strong.

"Try to use a little more finesse. Its easy to deflect a spear when you swing it around like a fly swatter," Ami called out.

Determined to shut her up, Naruto began twirling and spinning the spear around his body. He did well for a few seconds, till his hands got tangled up and he smacked himself in the face. Ami snickered as Naruto tried again, this time tripping himself and landing face first in the dirt. Mia began giggling as well. Naruto quickly got up and gave it a third go. This time he nailed himself in the groin and crouched over in pain.

"Oi, that's gotta hurt", Ikki whispered.

"Wow. You suck dood", a prinny called from a post. Naruto face curled up in disgust and he chucked his spear, which landed inches from the prinny's head. The prinny was uncharacteristically calm as the spear came within inches of his face. "Of course you missed. You couldn't hit me if your life depended on it, dood. What a loser." The prinny taunted.

Naruto's left eye violently began twitching upon hearing the prinny's taunts. "You feeling lucky, punk?!"

"Maybe you should quit while you still have some dignity", Ami called to him. Naruto growled in response.

The Kyuubi felt that Naruto had suffered enough and called out to him. _**"Hahaha. Alright boy I've seen you suffer enough. Let me help you."**_

"_It's about damn time you jackass. I hope you enjoyed yourself while I looked like an idiot."_

"_**Trust me, I did. Now grab that katana their and be quick about it. We will do this together."**_ Naruto did as he was told and grabbed the sword. He knew the Kyuubi's influence was growing as he felt stronger and had a better understanding of how to use the blade. He turned his attention to a tree and sprinted at it. Before he realized what he was doing, he was suddenly running circles around the tree, and created a mini tornado, which brought the tree into the air. While in mid air, Naruto suddenly slashed at the tree. The tree then harmlessly fell to the ground. As Naruto landed he again slashed at the tree. As he landed the tree split into quarters.

Miyu and Mia looked in wonder while Ami stood indifferently for a moment. "Not bad. The cuts could have been much cleaner and you looked like you didn't really knew what you were doing. At least now we know you're not a complete failure at everything you do."

Naruto glared for a moment. "Did Akira leave you in charge of belittling me while he was away?"

"Perhaps."

Naruto sighed "…Doesn't surprise me."

* * *

Naruto sighed as he walked into the kitchen. His training seemed like more than an attempt to entertain Ami. He wanted to do nothing more than make himself a bowl of ramen, avoid as many people as possible on his way to his room, and sleep the day away. Naruto quickly made his way to the fridge, but as he grabbed a bowl of ramen from it, he felt like he wasn't alone. He looked over to see a woman standing over by the oven who apparently just noticed his presence too. She seemed a little shorter than himself and had black hair and bright blue eyes. She was wearing a simple red kimono with a floral design. He couldn't help but take into account how strikingly beautiful she was. The woman seemed stunned to see him standing there.

"Uhh…who are you?" he asked as he put back the ramen inside the fridge. The woman quickly turned around and threw several kitchen knives at him. Naruto turned sharply to the side as the cooking tools turned kunai were embedded into the door behind him. "Whoa! What the hell was that all about?!?" he said. As he turned back to face him she was sprinting toward him with a katana drawn. She quickly took a swipe at him and he ducked to avoid losing his head.

He rolled to the side, tossing several kunai as a distraction. The woman smacked the projectiles away and continued after the blonde-haired ninja. Naruto dropped several smoke bombs as he rolled over a table and as the smoke began to rise he leapt into the smoke to avoid detection and create a plan. The woman stood firm, with her katana held at her side. She heard Naruto yell, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu", and raised her blade ready to strike.

As the smoke began to dissipate several clones rushed her. She slashed each one and watched as they turned into puffs of smoke. Soon she began to simply smack them away with the hilt of her blade or slam them with her fist. The final clone charged right at her and threw a fist. She dodged the blow and stuck him in the back of the head. But this clone didn't disappear. It continued forward, throwing an explosive tag onto her kimono, before rolling away to a safe distance.

After the explosion Naruto turned to see a black cloud of smoke and pieces of the kimono fluttering in the air. He heard a noise and looked up to see the woman coming down from above wearing a skin tight black leather outfit with her sword drawn and looking very pissed off. He jumped back as she landed before him and quickly had to jump to avoid the slash at his legs. The woman used the momentum of her swing to continue to spin herself and as Naruto landed she kicked his legs out from under him. He fell to the ground on his back and when he opened his eyes he saw the katana on its way to his face.

He shot his head to the side as the blade sank deep into the ground, cracking the stone floor. Before the woman could reclaim her sword Naruto bolted forward knocking her over and forcing himself on top of her. He quickly noticed something soft in his left hand.

"Nya!" he heard the woman cry. He looked down to see her blushing and noticed he was squeezing her breast.

"Uhhh…s-sorry," he said removing his hand. "Man how does this keep happening. Maybe Ero-sennin rubbed off on me more than I thought." His musing was cut short when the woman's hand shot up and grabbed his throat throwing him over her. She rolled on her back and positioned herself on Naruto, in the same manner he was on her moments earlier. She drew a knife and aimed for his throat, but Naruto thrust his hand in the way. He felt a warm spray of blood as the blade went through his hand.

"AHH! Damn that hurts", he screamed as the woman continued to push the blade further until the door was opened.

"Hey what's going on?" asked Itsuki as he walked through the door. The two fighters quickly snapped their heads to the young demon.

"Ikki! For the love of Kami help me out here!"

Itsuki saw what was happening and bolted toward the woman. She got off Naruto and took a step back as the young tiger jumped at her. What occurred next shocked Naruto to no end.

"Nanami-san!" he yelled out embracing her in a tight hug. The woman was surprised and was taken to the ground. Ikki than began purring as he rubbed his face against hers. She then began petting Ikki and rubbing his back.

"This place makes less and less sense with each passing day", Naruto said shaking his head and pulling the blade from his hand. "Excuse me, wanna explain why you're hugging the person who just tried to kill me??"

Itsuki looked up at the woman. "Nanami-san, is this true? You were trying to kill Naruto-san?"

"What are you asking her for?!? What did you think she was doing when you walked in??"

"Playing", Ikki said with a child-like smile.

"SHE HAD A SWORD STICKING THROUGH MY HAND!!!"

Ikki ignored this as the woman Naruto now knew as Nanami spoke up. "Ikki, who is this human and what is he doing here?"

Itsuki stood up and walked over to Naruto, helping him up. He put his arm around him and said, "Well let me sum it up for you. This is Uzumaki Naruto. He is a human from the world Kyuubi-dono tried to conquer before he disappeared 16 years ago. Unfortunately our lord has been sealed inside him and the seal was faulty. So now our lord is slowly being absorbed into Naruto-san. But he has agreed to come to the Netherworld and help to lead this place back to prosperity", he said the last part pumping a fist in the air. "So long story short, he is your new master."

Nanami sat still for a moment. She stood and walked over to Naruto, getting on her knees and bowing before him. "I apologize for my actions my lord. I had no knowledge of who were. Please forgive your servant."

"Umm well it's fine I guess. You were just trying to protect the castle right? Stand up", he said as he lifted her by the arm, "you don't need to bow to me like that. So you're name is Nanami right? Nice to meet you", he extended his hand which she took, "what do you do around here?"

"I am the castle chef. Every meal you have eaten here was prepared by me."

"Really? How come I haven't seen you around at all?"

"I was away on…business and I just returned this morning. The meals you have had until now were pre-prepared."

"Well that makes sense…I guess." Naruto said as he scratched his head. Made about much sense as everything else in this place did.

"How is your hand Naruto-dono?" Nanami asked as she looked worriedly at the pool of blood at his feat.

"Eh, it'll be fine. I heal pretty quickly."

Nanami looked him over. "Yes, that is probably for the best." Naruto had an easy time figuring out what she meant.

"_Why does everyone hate me?"_ he whined in his head. After getting a prinny to clean up the blood, Nanami made Naruto a dozen bowls of her special miso ramen as an apology. Ikki had stayed and gotten his own bowl and was speaking with Nanami, as Naruto devoured his ramen. During his feast, Naruto was able to see Ikki and Nanami had a very close relationship. And that Ikki liked having the back of his ears scratched.

* * *

After Naruto had finally eaten his fill of ramen he went to the library to study a little more. After a few hours of torture he crawled his way back to his room. He threw off his clothes and flung himself on the bed. After the day he had went through he wanted nothing more than a good night's sleep. For the first time, he regretted coming to the Netherworld.

"_Fox, what the hell did you get me into? Every day seems worse than the next. This absolutely blows"_, he yelled in his mind.

"_**Oh hush boy. I never told you that any of this would be easy. Suck it up and continue with what you're doing. You aren't doing too badly so far. And trust me; there are perks to being an Overlord."**_

"_Yeah I hope so."_ Just then Naruto heard his door open and a person step inside. "Aww, what is it now? Can't I sleep in peace?" He felt movement at the end of the bed and was curious to see who it was. He looked down to see Nanami crawling her way up to him wearing a kimono similar to the one she had earlier, except she was barely wearing it at all. The kimono was easily showing off her numerous assets, all of which stunned Naruto. Even though it was the dead of night he could clearly make out her perfect figure. "N-Nanami? What are you doing?" She said nothing as she continued to make her way up to him. She sat on top of him and began to grind her bottom against him slowly. "What the hell is going on?" Naruto was close to panicking.

"I forgot to mention something to you earlier Naruto-dono", she said as she began to undo her kimono, "I was a concubine for my lord Kyuubi. And now that you are my master my body is at your disposal." After she said this she removed the top of her robe, revealing she wasn't wearing anything underneath. Naruto's eyes nearly left his head when he saw this happen. Of course he saw naked women and the sort on his trip with Jiraya, but none of them could compare to the demoness in front of him.

He could not make a sound or keep his eyes off her very large chest as she leaned in closer and trailed her tongue around his ear. He felt her hand grip a certain area of his pants. "It seems you are ready my lord. Shall I begin?" She whispered into his ear.

"Umm…N-n-n-nanami, I-I don't think I will be needing you tonight. I'm… k-kinda tired and just want to sleep."

Nanami sat up and looked down on him. "Shall I return tomorrow?"

"Uhh… I-I'll let you know when I need you."

Nanami sat still for a moment before putting her kimono back on. "As you wish, Naruto-dono. Have you seen Itsuki around?" Naruto simply shook his head. "I will find him on my on then. Good night, my lord." Naruto was completely and utterly shocked.

"_**Hehehe, I told you this job had perks."**_

Naruto blinked a few times and wondered exactly what the heck just happened. As he was about to lie down, a quick question rushed through his head.

"_Why's she going to look for Ikki???"_

**END**

**Review. Please. You'll get a cookie. It's already in your fridge.**


	10. Invasion

**Naruto the Overlord Great and Powerful**

**Made in colab with Bloodhound10**

**We do not own Naruto or Disgaea**

**Note:** This story takes place somewhere in between the small time skip in chapter 310 of the Naruto manga

**Summary:** The Kyuubi is quickly being absorbed into Naruto. His last request was for Naruto to return to his home to tie up some loose ends. Well those loose ends included ruling a planet full of demons and fighting dozens of them off. Well no one said it'd be easy.

**Blaze 909: **I'm sooooooo sorry for the long wait. Me and my friend Bloodhound10 hit a number of obstacles during the writing of this chapter. Namely, in order of appearance, are:

Writer's Block, Laziness, Thanksgiving, Winter break, various videogames obtained during Winter break, Writer's Block, more laziness, and Mass Effect 2.

I'm really sorry it took so long, but well it's finally up. And we have no plans of ever dropping this story. We promise that it won't take us this long for us to update next time.

**Chapter 10****: Invasion**

About a week had passed since Naruto's training debacle and awkward introduction to the castle cook. He continued in his studies of the Netherworld and improved in his weapons skills since, frankly, he couldn't get worse. Things were relatively quiet and scarily peaceful, what with Akira the crazed drunken monkey demon gone and all, until one day when he found a note on his door.

Naruto slowly got out of bed and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. "Gee, I wonder what exciting events are on the schedule today", he yawned sarcastically. He looked up to notice there was a knife sticking through his door with a piece of paper attached to it. He quickly made his way over and looked at the note which read:

"_Human fool, I have taken the liberty of liberating this castle from your horrendous control. If you wish to have any chance of reclaiming your seat of authority meet me in the throne room for a fight to the death. That is if you can make it that far."_

Naruto stared at the note for a moment before a grin made its way to his face. "Looks like my day got a lot more interesting." He quickly got dressed and grabbed his weapon pouch before heading out the door. Unfortunately for him he didn't notice the trip wire set up at the foot of his door that he triggered. An arrow trap set above his door went off firing an arrow into his back.

"Ow! Dammit," he yelled as he pulled out the arrow. Another piece of paper fluttered down. He picked it up and read what it said.

"_It appears you will be dead before you're through this hallway. Good luck."_

"Looks like I need to be really careful. I have the feeling there are going to be a lot more traps around." He slowly began to make his way down the hall. He came to the corner and peaked around. He saw three Heavy Knights armed with large axes and spears. While he was trying to think of a plan he heard a noise come from the door next to him. It sounded like groaning so he decided to check it out. He placed his hand on the handle but hesitated. He poked a small hole in the door with a kunai as quietly as he could. "Hey who's in there?" Hearing nothing he peeked into the whole and looked around. He saw Mia, blind folded and tied up, struggling against her binds, squirming around on the ground. There were various whip marks on her person.

Naruto blinked twice. "… I had no idea you were into that kinda thing." Naruto said.

"… Naruto? Is that you?"

"Believe it!"

"I'm going to fucking kill you."

"Sorry, couldn't help myself," he laughed. He went to open the door but stopped. If there was a trap set on his door there was probably going to be something here. "Hey, Mia, are there any traps in the room?"

"How the hell should I know? I can't see you idiot," she said.

"Oh right…," he said. Naruto weighed the options about what could happen if he opened the door. Seeing no other option he decided to just burst in and deal with what happened, hoping it didn't involve Mia being set on fire, impaled, dropped through a trap door, or something worse. He shoved open the door and ran inside. As the door was slammed open, a pulley sent three prinnies, including Zabuza, to Naruto's surprise, flying out the window. They were connected by rope to Mia and Naruto watched as she was quickly sent with them, the blindfold around her eyes went flying off her face and out of the window along with her. He rushed forward and managed to grab her feet. Unfortunately for him, and Mia, she was wearing a skirt and he had a clear view of her panties. He started to blush and managed to stutter, "p-p-pink."

Realizing what he was talking about Mia began to turn a dark shade of red before she yelled, "Naruto, are you looking up my skirt?"

"S-sorry! I didn't do it on purpose! It kinda…just happened!"

"Look away idiot! Now pull me up!"

"I can't. The prinnies are making you guys too heavy to pull up. How much do you guys weigh?"

"Not our fault dood! They threw a few bricks in our fanny packs before they tied us up!"

Mia looked up and noticed the rope dangling in front of her. "Ne, Naruto hang on a second. I think I might be able to chew through the rope if I can reach it."

"But that'll make the prinnies fall!"

"So?"

"Hey! I can hear you bitch! If you drop us from here I swear I will skin you alive you whore!" Zabuza yelled from below.

"Don't do it Mia! Give me a sec!"

"_Oi, fox, give me some extra energy here."_

"_**What for? You heard Mia. Let her drop the penguin pirates. I have a feeling you're going to need as much of my power as you can get later on",**_ the Kyuubi replied.

"_No way. I'm not gonna let them fall. If I'm gonna be Hokage one day- I have to care about everyone, no matter who they are. Now juice me dammit,"_ Naruto shot back.

"_**Hmph. Fine. And don't say juice me I am not some simple drug for you to use. I am the Kyuubi, Overlord of-."**_

"_Just shut up and do it!"_

"…_**Asshole."**_

Naruto felt the Kyuubi's strength seep into him and he slowly began walk backwards, bringing the demon girl back into the room with him. Once she was inside it made hauling in the prinnies much easier. After untying the prinnies Naruto went to help Mia and as soon as she was loose he received a quick smack to the face.

"What the hell was that? Is this the thanks I get for saving your life?" he yelled as he rubbed his cheek.

"No, that's what you get for looking up my skirt you pervert!" Mia replied pointing a finger in his face, with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"It's not like I did that on purpose! I was rushing to save you from the bungee jump of no return". He was given a simple 'Hmph' before he turned to talk to the prinnies. "Ne, how are you guys doing?"

"Fine…thanks for asking," Zabuza said slowly. He was still getting used to the whole concept of being nice.

"Yeah dood. Thanks for not dropping us. That would have really ruined our day," said another prinny.

"Ne, can anyone tell me what the hell is going on? What did I miss while I was asleep?" asked Naruto.

Mia cleared her throat and began to speak, "Well from what I remember this large group of bandits stormed the castle at night. The Prinnies were wiped out in no time since they pretty much ran in circles screaming…"

"Screw you! You weren't much help either girly! We saw you get your ass handed to you by those goons," Zabuza butted in.

Mia simply flipped off the bird and continued her story ignoring, the creature as it was held back by the other two prinnies. "Anyway, these guys stormed the castle and took out the prinnies. They even had these guys who took down Itsuki-san very easily. They captured Miyu-sama and Ami-sama and I don't know what happened to Nanami and Hudson."

Naruto sat still for a moment processing what he had just heard. He was snapped out of his thoughts when Zabuza asked, "So what's the plan kid?"

"Huh? You're looking at me for a plan?"

"…Yes, as crazy as it sounds. You are the Overlord, as terrifying as that is. You gotta call the shots now."

"_**Oi, Brat!"**_ the Kyuubi yelled in Naruto's mind.

"_Ow. You don't have to be so loud y'know". _

"_**Shut the hell up. Listen to me; this is your big chance. If you can somehow make it to the throne room without getting too many people or yourself killed this will be a huge step in gaining the trust and respect of everybody. Now go and try to not fuck this up!"**_

"…_Your confidence in me is very reassuring"._

While Naruto was speaking to the Kyuubi he was completely unaware of what was going on around him. Mia stood behind him ready to smash him over the head with a prinny to snap him from his daze when he noticed her. "What the hell are you doing?" he asked.

Mia quickly dropped the prinny and scratched the back of her head nervously, "Well, I was just going to see if you were still awake".

"…Riight. Anyway, Zabuza I have a plan…sort of."

"I'm listening, kid"

"Well my plan is pretty straight forward. I got a note when I woke up telling me that the guy behind all this is waiting for me in the throne room. It also said that he has set up a shitload of traps- which I'm sure you're aware of." This was met by grumblings from those around him. "So what we need to do is simple. We need to get down to the throne room and kick this guy's ass and try to avoid as many traps as possible. But first we should look for the others along the way for some help and try and find some weapons for you guys."

"Hmm. So a simple path right to the source, attempting to avoid the deadly traps that await, while rescuing our comrades in need?" Zabuza said nonchalantly.

"Yeah, pretty much."

"I like it. Let's get to it Naruto".

"Why don't we just surrender dood? I mean these people already took the castle. Might as well join them", one prinny chimed in. All eyes turned to glare at him and he began to shake nervously. "Haha I was just joking doods. Lighten up haha…please don't hurt me dood."

"Ok, Naruto-sama, lead the way", Mia said with a smile. Naruto shot her a grin and brought her and the three prinnies back to the corner he was at a few minutes earlier.

"Ok. There are two guys at the end if this hall. They are too far down to throw kunai without the chance of them dodging it and I don't know what they are capable of", Naruto said.

"I have an idea. You", Zabuza said pointing at one of the prinnies, "get their attention. I don't care how you do it just get them over here. When they are close enough tap your head twice. Girl, that'll be your cue to punt him into them. Once they're stunned Naruto, you can strike".

"Sounds like a good plan", Mia smiled.

"Yeah, for you dood", moaned the chosen prinny. "But I guess it beats falling from that tower". He slowly made his way over to the middle of the hallway and began jumping up and down. "Yooo hooo, hostile takeover doods! You guys really need to learn to tie someone up, I slipped right out. How did you guys manage to beat us? You guys really suck dood." By this point the prinny had turned around and began shaking his rear at the guards. Quickly pissed off at being mooned by a peg-legged stuffed penguin they quickly made their way towards him to teach him a lesson. With tearful eyes the prinny tapped his head once and hesitated before tapping it a second time, prompting Mia to jump out and give him a swift kick.

The prinny flew through the air and hit one man, head first, exploding and knocking the Heavy Knights back. Naruto quickly jumped out and tossed three kunai at them, embedding them into their skulls. _"Shit! I didn't mean to kill them. My aim must have been really off",_ he thought to himself.

"_**Relax fool, that was me. There is no need for your human sympathies here. In this world it is kill or be killed, the sooner you get used to that that the better. There is little time to talk things out. Most demons would not give you the chance",**_ the Kyuubi explained.

"_If you say so fox…I still don't like it"._

"Naruto!" Mia called, snapping the boy out of his conversation "I think that explosion attracted somebody. I smell some people coming from down the hall"

"Naruto, give me a kunai. You and I will take whoever comes at us", Zabuza said. When the first people turned the corner they were met with a barrage of shuriken from Naruto. Two men were easily taken out, while the others pushed forward. Deciding to even the odds Naruto brought forth several shadow clones to rush the oncoming attackers behind Zabuza. Zabuza leapt back and forth avoiding blades and using the clones as cover as he dispatched numerous attackers with Naruto matching him in body count. The number of guards seemed continue their flow in a steady supply, each one stronger than the next. Naruto continued to bring forth numerous shadow clones, but they were getting beaten faster and faster as the battle continued.

"Naruto, I think you need a better plan. This is getting kind of repetitive", Mia called back from the end of the hall.

Naruto and Zabuza separated from the crowd as the last of his clones was taken out and more guards made their way up the stairs. "Yeah, and not to mention tiring", he said panting. Just then he thought of an idea. "Ne, Mia, do you have any idea what's directly below us?"

"Umm, it's a storage room. Why?"

"Perfect", he grinned to himself. "Zabuza give me some cover will you? I'll give you a few more clones to help you out."

"Sure thing, kid. Whatever you're planning better be good though", Zabuza replied glancing up at him. With a dozen Naruto clones at his side Zabuza charged forward, holding off the guards for Naruto. Naruto kept one clone at his side and both tossed a kunai with an explosive tag above them. The clone then proceeded to help Naruto form a Rasengan in his hand before charging into the battle before him.

"Alright Zabuza, you can pull back", he yelled and watched as the prinny exited the battle as quickly as he could. Once Zabuza was at his side again he thrust his hand into the ground, blowing a hole to the floor below them.

"Oh come on dood! We're gonna have to fix that not you!" yelled one of the prinnies.

"Shut the hell up and get in the hole!" Naruto yelled back. "That's what she said, dood!" One of the prinnies yelled back. Naruto glared at the penguin and pushed the prinny head through the hole. Naruto quickly jumped in followed by Zabuza, then Mia and the rest of the prinnies. Once the guards finished with the clones they made their way over to the whole just as Naruto activated the explosive kunai above them, crushing them in debris and covering up the hole.

"That was great Naruto!" exclaimed Mia with a smile.

"Not for us dood. Now we have even more work to do!"

"Would you rather be kept prisoners and thrown off of buildings for amusement?" Mia asked with an angry frown.

Naruto ignored their comments and made his way outside the armory and turned down the hallway to see several guards make their way upstairs. He threw several kunai with explosive tags after them, collapsing the stairwell and trapping the guards on the floor above. "How's that for quick thinking?" he said turning back to his friends with a grin. It was then he noticed the trap he had sprung which sent a very large blade aimed for where his head would have been if he opened the door from the other side.

"Yes. And a shit load of luck", Zabuza said shaking his head.

"Hehe. Well the good news is no one is hurt", he said smiling sheepishly.

"Well for now. I think the prinnies muttered something about killing themselves", Mia replied.

"They'll be fine. Now come on, we have a castle to reclaim!" he said pointing a finger down the hallway, "Besides I don't think it's physically possible for prinnies to commit suicide."

"*Sigh* And to think this kid managed to beat Haku," Zabuza said shaking his head. The group continued to make their way through the hallways of the castle, moving slowly and cautiously so as to avoid any traps they might spring. They sidestepped many and set off a few, including one that almost had Naruto and Mia dining on fried penguin, before they encountered another trace of the castle's occupiers.

"I smell more people around," Mia said sniffing the air. "I think they might be in that room over there," she said pointing to one of the numerous doors in the hallway.

"Well if we walk past quietly enough, they won't notice us dood. Simple enough, dood." One prinny suggested.

"No, they must be gathered in that room for a reason," Naruto said. "Give me a minute." He walked over to the door and put his ear against it to catch a glimpse of what was going on.

"Hehehe looks like we finally found this little kitten. And boy what a catch she is", a voice said.

"Those things aren't little bud," another thug chimed in before laughing.

"Ok boys back up. This bitch broke my arm so I get first dibs" said a third.

Naruto quickly realized they were speaking about Nanami.

Though his encounters with her were a little less than pleasing he still found himself getting angry with what he heard the men saying. He felt the Kyuubi's anger boil up inside him as his eyes began to turn red and his nails and fangs grew and became sharper.

"Ne, Naruto, what's going on in there?" Mia whispered.

He said nothing as he kicked the door open, sending the piece of wood flying into one man. He saw Nanami chained with her mouth taped shut and her clothes being torn by one man as three others stood staring at him in awe. "Get your hands off of her you scum!" he bellowed before charging into the room. The men inside didn't have time to react as Naruto launched himself to the 1st of the three warriors and pierced his heart in several places with his claws. Before the 2nd or 3rd warriors could react, Naruto threw a swift kick to the 2nd one's nether regions, causing the man to cripple over in pain. The 3rd one barely got his sword out as Naruto smacked him in the face with his elbow and proceeded to launch the man out the nearest window. Naruto glared angrily at the 4th guard who smiled nervously.

"Um… I'll be going… now…" The guard said slowly as he slowly walked over to the window and proceeded to cautiously climb out of it.

After taking a deep breath, he walked over to Nanami and tore her chains from the wall and broke the shackles on her wrists. After removing the tape from her mouth he gently tapped her face trying to wake her up. "Nanami! Nanami? You ok?"

She slowly opened her eyes and looked up at Naruto who smiled back at her. "My lord!" she said wrapping her arms around his neck and bringing him to the ground. "I apologize for being such a burden upon you and causing you to rescue me. Please allow me to make it up to you". Before Naruto could protest she pressed her mouth onto his and forced her tongue into his mouth.

"Naruto, what the hell are you do…" Mia began before she saw what was going on.

"Damn kid. Now I see why you wanted to stop," Zabuza attempted to grin.

"_**Hehehe. Gotta love the benefits,"**_ the Kyuubi laughed. As he watched through Naruto's eyes as Nanami molested her willing target.

**END**

**Review. U know u missed us.**


	11. Invasion part 2

**Naruto the Overlord Great and Powerful**

**Made in colab with Bloodhound10**

**We do not own Naruto or Disgaea**

**Summary:** The Kyuubi is quickly being absorbed into Naruto. His last request was for Naruto to return to his home to tie up some loose ends. Well those loose ends included ruling a planet full of demons and fighting dozens of them off. Well no one said it'd be easy.**  
**

**AN: **

**Vilkath:** It's not that we hate Naruto… it's that he's kinda incompetent. That and Ami has an unfounded grudge against the boy, so she probably did everything she could to mess him up. Hence the high powered pistol instead of say an air soft gun and a giant, powerful axe instead of a wooden hammer or something.

**Kidimaru:** Prinnies are the souls of people who have lived 'worthless lives' and are forced to work toward their reincarnation in the form of stuffed penguins. They also have peg legs, small bat wings, and a seemingly bottomless fanny pack.

**Master of cheese graters: **Yes Laharl will appear in this story at some point. He'll probably be demanding to be the main character again or something of the sort.

**Robby Cartwright: **As of right now Haku and Naruto's parents have no planned appearances in this story.

Sorry we never responded to your reviews earlier. Whenever we got a chapter ready we always forgot to throw this little section together.

**Chapter 11:**** Invasion part 2**

An awkward silence fell over the room as Naruto and Nanami continued their make out session, rolling on the floor and letting out suppressed moans. Mia could only blush and try to hide her awkward embarrassment as her lord was getting a girl's tongue forced down his throat. Zabuza however was finding this very enjoyable; he was barely able to stifle his perverted giggles, which strangely reminded Naruto of his masked sensei.

A minute passed and the two showed no signs of stopping any time soon. Mia was about to try and pry Nanami off of Naruto when she suddenly ripped open his jacket and tore off his shirt. By then, everyone else's eyes were as wide as dinner plates, and their mouths on the floor. Before they got completely out of control, Mia gathered herself and tried to get the two's attention. "N-Naruto?" The only response Mia got was stifled moans.

"…Naru-"

"Mmm…"

"…Na-"

"Mmm!"

"…N-"

"MMM!"

"STOP IT!!!" Mia yelled angrily as she kicked Naruto in the head.

Naruto yelled 'OW!' into Nanami's mouth, and she broke the kiss. Realizing what just happened her face lit up like a demonic Christmas tree. "I'm sorry, Naruto-dono, Mia, and everyone… I could not control myself… How unsightly of me…" Nanami said quietly as she got off Naruto and put her shirt back on, covering her ample assets.

Mia nodded, still blushing as red as tomato and turned to look at Naruto, who was rubbing the spot on his cheek that Mia punted. "Did you have to kick me in the face? What did I do?" Naruto groaned.

"You weren't doing anything to stop it!" The demon girl yelled back.

"What do you care what I do?"

"I'm not sure if you noticed, but I don't think this is the time or place for you to go into heat."

Naruto blinked twice before he remembered what was happening in the castle before his daring rescue. "Oh yeah. Sorry… I was… distracted."

"Yeah it is hard to concentrate when a beautiful woman is making out with you and ripping off your clothes." Zabuza noted with a chuckle.

"Shut it."

* * *

After everyone gathered their bearings, and Naruto fixed his ripped clothes, they sat down in the room and attempted to figure out what to do next.

"We need weapons, dood. They took our short swords and our bombs when they captured us! We're defenseless, dood!" A random prinny yelled.

"Arming ourselves would help us deal with any remaining enemies in the castle Naruto-dono."

Naruto stroked his chin for a second. The note that he got when he woke up told him to go to the throne room. Part of him was screaming to run in there and kick ass as he was now, but he had lives depending on him right now. He couldn't afford to cause any mistakes this time.

Naruto looked around the room. The only weapons they had were the kunai and shuriken Naruto has in his pouch, and the weapons the guards had, which were 3 swords and a gun. It's needless to say that they were not well armed.

"Where can we get some weapons?" Naruto asked.

"There are 3 armories in the castle. One here in the west wing, another in east wing, and one in the basement. I'm sure they'd have raided the armories by now, or at least have some guards there, but we don't know what they've done with Miyu-dono or Ami-dono. Time is of the essence." Nanami stated.

"What do you suggest we do, Nanami-san?" Mia asked.

"On the floor below the throne room is one of the kitchens. I keep a stash of weapons in each kitchen in case of attack. We can pass through the kitchen and pick out some weapons on our way to the throne room. It is not that far." Nanami stated.

"What about my men? We could use some more help in taking down these guards," Zabuza spoke up.

"Good idea we can use a few more decoys," Mia chirped earning her glares from her penguin companions.

"Alright guys, let's get to work!"

Naruto and his crusaders were surprised to not have encountered any enemies on their way to the kitchen. But as they checked rooms where Mia smelt prinnies they were usually met with a prinny cannon to the gut, an attempted decapitation, pit falls, and various other hilarious, yet equally dangerous, traps.

After clearing several rooms of their prinny captives, the group had finally made their way to the kitchen. "Shh… I think I hear something." Naruto said as he inched closer to the kitchen door.

"Do you see any grub?" A deep voice asked beyond the door.

"Naw… lemme check the fridge." Another voice replied. A moment passed before the same voice yelled "OOOH!!! RAMEN!"

"Ewwww! Ramen sucks!" A 3rd voice stated.

"**BLASPHEMY!"** Naruto yelled as he kicked down the door.

The 5 demons in the room all stepped back in surprise as Naruto came flying through the door and tackled the Heavy Knight by the counter.

"HOW! DARE! YOU! SAY! THAT! RAMEN! SUCKS!" Naruto yelled in between each thunderous punch he sent at the Heavy Knight's face.

Before any of the others could say or do anything, Mia, Nanami, Zabuza, and the prinnies ran through the door and started ganging up on the other demons.

5 minutes later and all the guards were dead, and were neatly thrown into the corner of the room.

Nanami quickly made her way to the large refrigerator in the room and had the prinnies pull it out of the wall. Behind it was a small closet, which had several dozen low grade weapons in it.

Nanami, Zabuza, and Mia were the 1st ones into the room, and each emerged with a sword, while the prinnies each took out two swords. When there weren't enough, they raided the freezer for frozen fish to use as clubs.

Naruto decided not to grab a weapon after browsing through the selection. "What's the matter kid? Can't find anything to meet your tastes?" Zabuza questioned.

"Well, it's not that. With the way my training has been I would probably lop my own arm off trying to use these things," he chuckled scratching the back of his head.

Now that his troops were equipped, Naruto was ready to storm the throne room.

* * *

Naruto and his group finally reached the hallway where the throne room was located. It was filled with well over one hundred guards, all waiting for the small group to arrive.

"Hey, looks like those bastards decided to show up," one called out to the others. This was met with a large amount of laughter. "Alert the rest of the men that we have found the stragglers."

"Well fuck me sideways!" Naruto yelled in frustration. "I need to get to the throne room and this is the last thing I wanted to deal with."

"Hey kid I have an idea," Zabuza said without looking up.

"Lay it on me. I will try damn near anything at this point."

"I can use my waterfall jutsu to get clear out these guys and get you to the door. But you're gonna have to leave behind a few shadow clones to help the others out. Doing this with such little moisture in the air is going to take a lot out of me."

"Alright. Just do what you need to Zabuza-san," Naruto said as he summoned several clones.

"Focus a lot of chakra into your feet. This will be coming from right below you." Zabuza began to move his flippers together, visualizing the hand movements and concentrating on summoning his chakra as he had become accustomed to in the Netherworld. To those watching all they witnessed was a pale prinny apparently clapping for no reason, causing them to burst out in laughter. "Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu!" The laughter quickly subsided when they witnessed the large wave that engulfed the hallway swallowing all in its path. Naruto rode at the end of the wave and hopped off at the throne room door and quickly darted in.

"Wow, that was amazing," Mia said in awe. She turned to Zabuza to see him lying on the floor unconscious. "Damn, must have worn himself out with that."

"Where the fuck did that come from?!?" yelled a soldier.

"I dunno man! Did we lose people?"

"Just a few. Those guys are gonna pay for that!"

"Crap. We could really use Zabuza right now," Mia muttered.

"Be ready Mia-san," Nanami said walking up beside her. Looking around and seeing their only support were a bunch of prinnies both girls quickly looked at each other.

"Well it's been nice knowing you Nanami."

"You too." They both took their battle stances waiting for the onslaught that was to come.

Before the invaders could charge a body dropped between the group. It slowly rose, wearing all black with a black hooded jacket that went to the floor and came up shadowing their face in darkness. From its hand fell a small scythe attached to a chain. All was silent in the hallway as all eyes were glued to this figure.

"You are no longer useful," the figure said.

"Y-y-you? What are you doing here?!?" Mia yelled in shock.

"Goodbye."

* * *

Naruto entered the throne room and gazed at the man sitting on the throne. He had short light brown hair and equally light brown eyes. He wore a black shirt with black pants with a long open brown short-sleeved robe with black trim over them. The shirt continued from the sleeves of the robe and ended as fingerless gloves. He sat with his fist propping up his head and looking incredibly bored. A spear with a hook to it was leaning against the throne.

"It's about damn time you showed up," he said glaring at Naruto.

"_Oi, fox we're here. …fox? Fox??"_

_**"ZZZZZZ."**_

"_What the hell! Did you really fall asleep on me?"_

The man in the throne slowly rose to his feet and stretched before folding his arms across his chest and scowling. "So this is the human container of the once feared Kyuubi."

"How do you know about that?" Naruto growled.

"Word travels fast here in the Netherworld. I must say, you are nothing like I imagined. I thought you would be taller. Or at least somewhat threatening in appearance. You look like nothing more than your average human fool. Hmm scratch that, you look worse."

"Alright, I have had it with everyone insulting me around here! Just who the hell are you anyway!? And what the hell do you want? And what have you done with the others?" Naruto pointed a finger at the man.

The man kept the same expression on his face, continuing to glare at the blonde shinobi. "Who I am and where your friends are will be of little importance if you die here tonight. As for what I want, I want to see if you are even worthy enough to spit shine the Kyuubi's boots. Let alone take his place."

Naruto began to grind his teeth as this man began to piss him off more and more. "Fine! If you want to fight then let's do this!" Naruto shouted before forming the sign for his signature jutsu.

Before he could speak the man raised his hand and called out, "Are you sure you want to fight now? Look at you. You already look like you are worn out and rushing into a fight with me will only get you killed. Especially since you have no access to the Kyubi's strength."

"Wait. What?"

"That's right. I have place a seal over this room. It renders you incapable to call upon the Kyubi. It also lasts for up to an hour after you leave this room. Face it; you have no way of winning this fight. Surrender now and I will let you and all of the other inhabitants of this castle live. I will even send you back to your world so you can get back to your own life."

"Hell no!" The man looked completely shocked upon hearing this. "I may not like being here very much, …or at all for that matter. But I have made a few friends here who I can't abandon. And I gave that stupid fox my word that I would help take care of this place and I don't go back on my word!"

The man continued to stare before recovering from his shock and putting a scowl on his face again. "That is very noble of you human. But, also very foolish. If you are so eager to end your life then I will be happy to oblige you."

Naruto quickly summoned five shadow clones and sent them to charge the throne. _"Better see how this guy fights," _Naruto thought to himself. The first clone went to throw a punch which the man side stepped and grabbed onto its arm. He gave a second clone a swift kick sending it flying into the two clones behind it. He spun and threw the first clone into the last that had jumped above the pile before him. The man quickly grabbed his weapon and smacked away the several kunai thrown at him and into the clones making them disappear in puffs of smoke. _"Well damn. I shouldn't get close to this guy."_

"I do not wish to stain this room with your blood, so let us continue the fight elsewhere," the man said. With that he leapt over the throne and out the window into the courtyard below. Naruto ran to the edge of the window and then focused chakra into his feet before hopping out and running down the tower before jumping into the courtyard. "I will give you another chance human. Surrender now and this can all be over. You'll be back among your kind and won't have to deal with this anymore."

"Up yours."

"Hmm. Very well then." The man twirled his weapon around himself and charged forward. As he came within a few yards of Naruto he yelled, "Skewer!" and shot forward catching Naruto by surprise. That was when Naruto felt a sharp pain in his stomach and looked down to see the man's spear sticking into his abdomen. He looked up and was greeted by a fist that sent him rocketing backwards bouncing off the ground once before he regained his composure and he jumped to his feet. "I gave you a chance to live. Now you will regret it."

Naruto stood clutching his stomach and glared hatefully at the man. "This is nothing! I can take whatever you throw at me and then some!" he screamed back. He summoned several shadow clones and they charged after the man.

"This old trick again? Is this all that you are capable of?" he said. He turned around quickly to defect the shuriken that were headed his way and was shocked to see several other Narutos rushing him from his rear. He ducked under one of the clone's kicks and swept its legs from under it before spinning and coming with an upper cut to a second. Just then the second group with the actual Naruto had reached him and one gave him a quick punch in the back of the head while another gave him a shot to the gut at the same time.

He then received a knee to the face and had his legs swept from under him. He was launched into the air by a flurry of strikes and when he opened his eyes and looked up he saw dozens of Naruto that had jumped up and were prepared to strike him. "This is what you get for underestimating me!" they all shouted in unison.

The man gritted his teeth and tightened his grip on his weapon. "Cyclone Cutter!" he yelled and he began to quickly spin in circles, his spear creating a deadly ball around him. The Naruto clones were annihilated and the real Naruto received several cuts before being sent flying away.

"I'm not done yet!" Naruto yelled as he jumped back onto his feet. His opponent's eyes widened as he noticed that some of Naruto's wounds were already healing. Even in his dormant state, the Kyubi could still provide Naruto with his amazing regenerative ability. He'd have to end this quickly.

Naruto scowled as he concentrated a Rasengan into both of his hands. Naruto put some chakra into his legs and he pushed off and launched himself at his opponent. Before Naruto could even get close to his opponent, he disappeared in an instant, leaving a confused Naruto with no target. As soon as Naruto skidded to a halt he heard a voice from behind him yell "Lightning Spear!"

Suddenly Naruto felt a spear stab him in the back about a dozen times before he was slashed in the back. Naruto gasped as he collapsed on the ground.

After a small coughing fit, the blonde jinchuriki slowly managed to make his way to his feet. "Damn. This guy is a pain in the ass." Naruto heard the man yell, "Skewer!" again before he felt the spear make its way through his back and appearing through his chest. Naruto cried out in pain as the man called out, "Cyclone Cutter!" sending Naruto in circles creating many more cuts along his body. After spinning the man threw Naruto off his spear in into the air.

"You brought this upon yourself human. Soul piercer!" he said thrusting his spear into the air. Naruto saw what appeared to be a large skeletal apparition with a spear speed heading right at him before it passed through his body. He felt as if the two holes in his body from the spear were being spread open and that the rest of his person had been dipped in acid. He fell to the ground with a loud thud as smoke rose from his many wounds. "Regretting your choice now?"

"Not…even…a…bit," Naruto slowly muttered. The man's eyes grew wide as Naruto slowly made his way to feet. He stood gripping his left arm which hung limp at his side. "I…told you…I could…take…whatever you can throw," he said, his voice barely above a whisper. He began to limp his way over to the man when the pain became unbearable and he fell to his knees. As he struggled to stand again he felt a person taking his arm and draping it over his shoulder before helping Naruto to his feet. Naruto looked over to see a black haired man with an eye patch helping him. "A..ki…ra?"

"All right, kid, you've done enough damage to yourself for one day. We need you alive for just a little bit longer before you can die," Akira said grinning at the blonde.

"About damn…time you…showed up. This guy's been…hell."

"Yeah, tell me about it. You haven't even lived with him yet."

"…What?" Naruto looked at Akira who only started smiling even wider.

"Oi, Ritsuo, I think that's enough don't you?"

The brown haired began to make his way over to the two. "Yes, Akira, I've seen all I needed to. Come on let's get you back inside."

Naruto continued to stare at Akira in utter disbelief. "Come on, kid. Let's get back to the others." The two demons jumped from the courtyard and into the throne room where Mia, Nanami, and two people Naruto didn't know. Both women ran over to Naruto.

"Naruto, you're alive? I thought you were killed!" Mia exclaimed.

"Naruto-dono you look horrible. Ritsuo-san, you were much too rough with our master," Nanami scolded the brown haired man.

He simply shrugged and walked over to the man dressed in the black hooded jacket. Naruto could see nothing within his hood except darkness. "Ippo, have the rest of those fools been dealt with?"

"Hai. There are no survivors," the man in black said.

"Good. And the remaining traps?"

"Disarmed."

"Good," he said turning to the other man Naruto wasn't familiar with. He had short black hair similar to the man Naruto now knew as Ritsuo. They looked similar too, but this man had much darker eyes and a kinder face. "All right, Ren you can heal him now. Don't want him dropping dead on us."

"Sure." Ren said with a smile. He walked over to Naruto and bowed before him. "Nice to meet you. Toyoshige Ren, at your service. You may call me Ren."

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto."

"Well Naruto-san, I look forward to reclaiming your kingdom. Now let's get you fixed up," he said holding his arms out in front of him. Naruto watched as a large blue ball appeared from them and he pushed it slowly into Naruto's body. All of the pain he felt before was gone and he looked himself over to find that he had no wounds on his body.

"Wow, that was amazing Ren-san. I feel great!"

"Arigato," Ren said with a smile, "I'm the lead medic of the Nanahara Clan."

"_Wow, someone here who isn't a complete jackass. It's a miracle!"_ Naruto thought to himself.

The man wearing black came over and kneeled before Naruto. "Honjo Ippo, at your command."

"Uhh, hey nice to meet you."

Ristuo walked over to Naruto and simply said, "I'm sure you know me by now. Toyoshige Ritsuo, strategist of the Nanahara clan."

Naruto simply glared at him for a second. "What the hell was with all of this, huh?"

"I was hoping you would ask. When that one," he motioned to Akira who had two empty sake bottles around him and was working on a third, "reached us asking for some aid our master sent Ippo, Ren and I to assist you. I wanted to see what you were capable of so I gathered hundreds of low level wanted criminals, telling them we were going to be forming a new kingdom. Then while you slept we stormed the castle and I had numerous traps set up while leaving you the weakest warriors of the castle to work with." Nanami and Mia cleared their throats at the same time, and Ritsuo gave a nervous laugh "AND Nanami and Mia. I didn't think those low lives would try to rape either of them though. My bad. And now here we are, with myself thoroughly depressed with what I have to work with. Now if you will excuse me, I must go cash in the bounties of all of those criminals and go retrieve Miyu-sama, Ami-sama, and Hudson-san. The money we earn will go a long way here." With that he turned and made his way out of the room.

Naruto stood still for a moment with his eye twitching. "All of this was a test?!?!"

"_***Yawn* Ahhh what a refreshing nap. Tell me boy, what did I miss? Did we win?"**_

"_Honestly… I have no idea."_

**END**

**Bloodhound10**: Hey there folks thought I would make an appearance on here for once. Sorry for the delays on these last two chapters I'm really lazy. Next time just bombard me with death threats and I'll get it done. Anyway my bud Blaze909 and I were thinking that we would like to see some of our OCs drawn out, so we decided to get you guys involved some more. If any of you have any artistic ability or knows someone who does, take a shot at one of our OCs. In return we will do a request of yours, like an omake, character appearances, even a chapter, as long as it's reasonable. So doodle something up let us see and have your desires fulfilled. Well desires for this story at least, sadly we aren't genies.

**Blaze909: Review. You know you want to.**


	12. AN: This Story isnt dead yet!

Hey! Looking for the latest chapter of Naruto: The Overlord Great and Powerful? Well it sucks to say that you've been greatly dissapointed. But not for long. Within the next one or two weeks (hopefully) me and bloodhound will be releasing the next two chapters of NtOGP. I know we havent updated once for a looooong time, especially considering the whole summer break, but we've been busy with college stuff, sports, and the whatnot. But regardless, we are NOT dead yet, this story isnt dead yet, and there will be nothing that will stop us from releasing the next few chapters very soon!

**EDIT 11/23/10: Well very soon may be long than we thought. Bloodhound's computer just decided to break on him so we have no idea atm if we'll be able to get all the work he's done so far and or get his computer fixed. Either way... well you get the point**


End file.
